Corridors of Time French Version
by Sinasta
Summary: Plusieurs milliers d'années se sont écoulés depuis l'ère Naruto. Le monde a changé et les ninjas ont disparu. Tous à l'exception d'un albinos immortel qui coule aujourd'hui des jours paisibles, sans savoir qu'un visage familier va bientôt revenir dans sa vie. AU, Yaoi centré sur HidaShika. Classé M pour cause de violence et de probables scènes matures dans les futurs chapitres.
1. Endings and Beginnings

**Attention! Cette fic mènera à terme vers du yaoi (relation homme-homme) avec probablement quelques scènes bien explicites. Vous êtes prévenus. Si c'est pas votre tasse de thé, autant passer votre chemin.**

**Disclaimer: Évidemment, les persos et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. (Et merde...)**

**Les notes sont en bas de page**

* * *

Juché au sommet des falaises bordant le sud-est du lac Astoria, un homme solitaire admirait la vue paradisiaque offerte à ses yeux d'améthyste. Après avoir tardé à venir, l'été avait apparemment décidé de jouer les prolongations, si bien que nul n'aurait imaginé en voyant la météo que le mois d'Octobre venait de commencer. Le soleil brillait intensément au milieu d'un splendide ciel céruléen, ses rayons se reflétant sur les calmes eaux d'azur et illuminant la paysage alentour, mettant plus en valeur encore la beauté du site et de ses environs.

Voilà déjà plus d'un siècle qu'il s'était installé dans la région. Pourtant, contempler ce panorama quasi-paradisiaque était toujours aussi efficace pour apaiser son éternel sale caractère. On pourrait croire qu'après une vie aussi longue, il aurait enfin appris à bien se contrôler… mais non. Hidan faisait partie de ces choses qui ne changeaient jamais.

Non, rectification : il avait changé. Et pas qu'un peu !

Pas au niveau du physique, bien au contraire. Il n'avait pas pris une ride depuis qu'il était devenu immortel. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul avantage lié à sa nature si particulière. Ainsi, il avait découvert au fil des années que ses capacités de guérison s'étaient améliorées par la même occasion, permettant notamment à ses membres tranchés puis recousus de se ressouder au reste du corps au bout d'un certain temps comme si rien ne lui était jamais arrivé tandis que toutes ses cicatrices disparaissaient peu à peu pour ne laisser derrière elles qu'une peau comme neuve sans le moindre défaut. En conséquence, il avait encore aujourd'hui à peu de choses près la même allure qu'à l'époque de l'Akatsuki.

Non, c'était son comportement qui avait évolué, et ce à un point qui laisserait coi toute personne l'ayant connu autrefois. Il avait énormément travaillé sur son tempérament afin d'acquérir un minimum de self-control. Et croyez-le bien, dire que ce fut un long et terrible combat contre lui-même serait un doux euphémisme mais le résultat était là. Il était désormais moins grossier, moins vulgaire et il essayait tant bien que mal de réfléchir un tant soit peu avant d'agir. Du moins, c'était le cas quand tout allait bien. Il ne fallait pas le pousser beaucoup pour le faire sortir de ses gonds et voir alors resurgir sa bonne vieille personnalité.

Cependant, tous ces changements n'étaient pas arrivés comme ça sans raison. Ils n'étaient en réalité que les conséquences d'un grave traumatisme qui avait littéralement réduit à néant le fondement même de sa vie passée.

Hidan ne croyait plus en Jashin.

Tourner le dos à ce fanatisme religieux, à ces massacres sanglants et à tous ces sacrifices humains abjects avait été le véritable tournant de son existence. Et bien qu'il lui ait fallu du temps pour se trouver à nouveau une place dans le monde, tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis lors ne lui avait jamais amené le moindre regret. Aussi dément que cela puisse paraître, il était même aujourd'hui reconnaissant envers le garçon qui l'avait vaincu si longtemps auparavant. Son nom s'était perdu dans les abîmes de sa mémoire mais pas son visage qui y était gravé pour l'éternité. C'était à lui et à lui seul qu'il devait sa rédemption.

Comprenez-le bien; cela avait été une expérience effroyable, et là encore, ce n'est qu'un doux euphémisme. N'importe qui serait évidemment écoeuré à l'idée que son corps sans vie et démembré soit enterré au milieu de nulle part et oublié de tous. Ils ne se rendent pas compte de la chance qu'ils auraient. Au moins, eux seraient morts; ils n'auraient à vivre cela pour de vrai !

* * *

Au départ, sa situation pour le moins délicate ne l'avait pas dérangé le moins du monde. A quoi bon s'inquiéter, après tout ? Jamais l'illustre Jashin-sama ne laisserait son plus fidèle serviteur pourrir dans ce trou à rat alors qu'un damné blasphémateur restait impuni !

C'est ainsi qu'il avait passé son temps en son for intérieur, à insulter et à maudire l'hérétique qui l'avait humilié de la sorte, cherchant tous les supplices possibles et imaginables qu'il lui ferait subir pour avoir osé commettre un tel sacrilège. Le temps s'écoulait, les jours devenant des semaines, puis des mois, puis des années… mais hélas, toujours aucun signe de sa sainteté Jashin-sama. Et bien qu'il lui était impossible d'estimer combien de temps il s'était écoulé depuis sa défaite, l'horrible réalité se faisait toujours de plus en plus oppressante.

Bien évidemment, il y avait d'abord la douleur physique. Même littéralement explosé en plusieurs morceaux répartis ça et là, il pouvait en permanence sentir le poids écrasant des rochers et gravats sur chaque partie de son corps sans exception. Et alors même qu'il souffrait le martyre à l'extérieur, la faim et la soif étaient présentes elles aussi, le torturant de l'intérieur. Si cet abruti de prêtre qui avait affirmé que même lui pouvait encore mourir d'inanition était encore en vie, il aurait eu deux mots à lui dire.

La nature elle-même semblait prendre un plaisir sadique à l'emmerder. Il ne pouvait certes pas la voir changer mais il pouvait constamment en sentir les effets. La forte pluie s'infiltrait dans le sol, transformant la terre en boue sale et humide; à l'inverse, le soleil la réchauffait et l'asséchait, favorisant la présence de la poussière qui lui rentrait constamment dans les narines; la neige la refroidissait, transformant sa prison en un véritable glacier qui le faisait grelotter et claquer des dents sans interruption pendant des durées parfois interminables… Par trois fois, il lui avait même fallu faire face à des tremblements de terre !

Cependant, le pire restait sans conteste l'ambiance; ou pour être précis, l'absence total d'ambiance. A l'époque où il arpentait librement la surface, il s'en prenait à tout ce qui l'ennuyait un tant soit peu, c'est-à-dire strictement tout sauf le vénérable Jashin-sama. Il n'avait jamais imaginé une seule seconde que toutes ces futilités viendraient à lui manquer mais la situation actuelle lui avait pourtant prouvé le contraire. Il voulait revoir le soleil qui brillait trop intensément dans ses yeux d'albinos. Il souhaitait entendre à nouveau le chant des oiseaux qui le réveillait sans arrêt durant ses siestes. Il mourrait d'envie de retrouver Kakuzu et tous ces abrutis de l'Akatsuki, même s'ils n'étaient qu'une bande de chieurs écervelés !

Coincé six pieds sous terre, le silence et l'obscurité étaient ses seuls et uniques compagnons. Enfin, ils l'étaient avant que les hallucinations ne commencent…

La tête du ninja manipulateur d'ombre était soudainement apparue au milieu des ténèbres, le regardant de haut avec la même expression dégoutée qu'il arborait le jour de son emprisonnement ici bas. Il pouvait entendre cette ordure rire de lui, tourner sa vie en dérision et insulter ses croyances. Puis, les fantômes de chacune de ses victimes s'étaient mis à flotter autour de lui, leurs cris sinistres instillant inexorablement la peur au plus profond de son être. Fermer les yeux était inutile; ils étaient toujours là à le tourmenter et rien ne les faisait taire ni partir.

Son esprit déjà assez dérangé au départ avait sombré peu à peu vers la folie la plus totale. C'en était trop, même pour lui. La douleur, la faim, la soif, la boue, la poussière, le froid, les ténèbres, les fantômes, les voix… Il était seul face à toute cette souffrance. Jashin-sama ne venait toujours pas le sauver et la mort elle-même ne voulait pas de lui. La grande faucheuse n'avait plus le moindre droit sur son âme et il était condamné à endurer ce supplice pour l'éternité.

Arriva alors cet instant critique où le peu de santé mentale qui lui restait avait fini par céder.

Il cria…

* * *

Combien de temps ce traumatisme émotionnel avait duré, nul ne le saura jamais. Ses hurlement de terreur avaient résonné dans l'espace exigu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Quand enfin il s'était réveillé, les hallucinations avaient disparu, le laissant à nouveau affreusement seul au milieu du silence et des ténèbres. En revanche, sa santé mentale n'était pas revenue toute seule. Un invité inattendu l'accompagnait.

Le doute.

Sa foi n'était plus aussi inébranlable qu'il l'avait longtemps cru, les enseignements jashinistes lui semblant à présent totalement vides de sens. Ce dieu censé être tout puissant et bienveillant envers ses serviteurs n'était jamais venu lui porter le moindre secours. 'Lui' en l'honneur de qui il avait pourtant effectué tant de sacrifices. 'Lui' au nom duquel il avait pourchassé les hérétiques à travers le monde. 'Lui' qui avait dirigé le moindre aspect de sa vie pendant tant d'années…

Il n'y avait pas de 'Lui'. Jashin-sama n'était rien de plus qu'un mythe.

Enfermé dans cette prison naturelle, il s'était alors essayé à quelque chose de totalement nouveau : réfléchir. A d'innombrables reprises, il avait revisité chaque souvenir de son passé, analysant sa vie sous un jour nouveau. Il avait peu à peu senti naître en lui remords et regrets, deux sentiments qu'il avait tant méprisé chez les autres autrefois. Aussi futile que cela pouvait paraître, ce corps démembré et enterré au milieu de nulle part depuis une durée indéterminée s'était lentement transformé jusqu'à donner naissance à une nouvelle personne.

Au final, le jeune hérétique avait eu raison : il avait à sa manière tué un immortel.

* * *

Il s'était résigné depuis bien longtemps à son éternel supplice souterrain lorsqu'il avait soudainement senti quelqu'un saisir sa main droite et la reposer sur l'herbe. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, il avait sentit sa jambe droite, son pied gauche et une partie de son torse être déterrés à leur tour. Puis, après un malencontreux coup de pelle au somment du crâne, la découverte de sa tête avait été accompagnée de plusieurs cris de joie par ses sauveurs.

Ses yeux s'étaient progressivement réajustés à la lumière, dévoilant ce qu'il n'osait plus espérer depuis belle lurette. Un groupe de quatre personnes était en train de creuser dans une vaste forêt, cherchant activement les diverses parties de son corps au beau milieu de la nuit. Leurs visages étaient dissimulés sous les capuches de leurs longues capes noires ressemblant énormément à l'équipement de voyage des académies ninja.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, le dernier morceau manquant avait enfin été découvert. Même sa faux avait été retrouvée, sale mais étonnamment bien préservée. Cependant, au lieu des présentations auxquelles il s'était attendu, un des membres de l'équipe lui avait administré une dose de gaz soporifique avant de le mettre dans un sac.

Il s'était réveillé avec un horrible mal de tête, allongé sur une table en bois dans une salle à l'allure décrépie. A sa grande surprise, son corps avait été intégralement recousu et il pouvait à nouveau bouger comme autrefois. L'un de ses libérateurs présent dans la pièce avait alors appelé ses compagnons, tous portant toujours leur équipement de voyage. Tandis qu'il engloutissait son premier repas depuis une éternité, il avait écouté leurs explications sur ce qui s'était passé depuis sa défaite.

Son emprisonnement souterrain avait duré approximativement cinq siècles. Peu après sa disparition, l'Akatsuki avait était vaincu par une alliance de villages cachés. La crise que l'organisation avait causée avait eu comme principale conséquence de resserrer les liens d'amitié entre les différentes nations, marquant l'aube d'une ère de paix. Hélas, celle-ci n'avait duré que plusieurs décennies, des tensions réapparaissant peu à peu avec le temps jusqu'à provoquer de nouveaux affrontements.

Environ 250 ans plus tôt, un important conflit avait éclaté entre les cinq villages majeurs, les plus modestes étant inexorablement aspirés et forcés de choisir leur camp. La guerre faisait encore rage 150 ans après le début des hostilités quand les gens normaux avaient commencé à protester partout dans le monde contre l'influence des académies de ninja et les ravages qu'elles causaient. L'opposition populaire avait gagné en intensité jusqu'à l'éclatement de révoltes qui avaient forcé les Kages à accepter une mise sous tutelle par les citoyens normaux pour éviter des bains de sangs supplémentaires.

Depuis, le ninjutsu avait été de plus en plus perçu uniquement comme une dangereuse source de conflits, menant à la mise en place de sévères restrictions, puis plus tard jusqu'à son interdiction pure et simple. La haine des gens normaux envers eux avait forcé les derniers ninjas restants à cacher leurs pouvoirs ou à se battre pour leur survie contre des armées régulières et des unités de chasseurs de ninjas. La puissance largement inférieure des ces derniers était compensée par un important avantage numérique et des stratégies impitoyables mais efficaces. Nombre d'entre eux mourraient pour chaque ninja qui tombait mais la mort ne les effrayait pas, pas après tant d'années de guerre et de souffrance.

Le groupe qui l'avait sorti de terre faisait partie de Kagegakure, le dernier bastion ninja résistant ouvertement. Cependant, leur nombre diminuait à chaque bataille et leur destruction ne semblait plus qu'une question de temps. Dans un dernier élan d'espoir, certains d'entre avaient décidé de partir à la recherche du légendaire membre immortel de l'Akatsuki. Infiltrer Konoha et fouiller ce qu'il restait des archives de l'ancienne famille Nara avait été extrêmement risqué mais leur avait permis de découvrir l'emplacement approximatif où il avait été enseveli.

Ils espéraient à présent qu'il devienne leur arme ultime. Aussi longtemps que son secret n'était pas découvert, leurs ennemis n'auraient aucune chance. Un génie ninja était à peine parvenu à le vaincre après une préparation minutieuse; des combattants normaux et totalement ignorants ne feraient jamais le poids face à lui et à sa faux. Avec lui à leur côté, non seulement ils seraient sauvés mais à long terme, ils pouvaient même reprendre la place qui leur était due.

Trois jours plus tard, après moult repas et exercices de remise en forme, il avait enfin récupéré assez de force pour se mettre en route vers Kagegakure. La première journée de voyage s'était déroulée sans incident, les cinq figures encapées fonçant silencieusement sur les pistes de montagnes et les vieilles routes marchandes avant de pénétrer dans une luxuriante forêt. A la nuit tombée, ils s'étaient installés dans une petite cave dont l'entrée avait été camouflée. Peu de gens s'aventuraient aussi loin dans ces bois mais la prudence n'est jamais de trop dans un tel contexte.

A leur réveil le lendemain matin, Hidan était déjà loin…

* * *

Fuir n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes mais la situation était pour le moins particulière. Il était infiniment reconnaissant à ses sauveurs pour sa liberté retrouvée et les aider à survivre n'aurait pas été mauvais en soi. Le problème, c'est que ces tarés ne voulaient pas juste survivre; ils voulaient le pouvoir. L'ancien Hidan se serait énormément réjoui à l'idée d'un tel bain de sang, surtout après le supplice qu'il avait connu. Pas le nouveau. Il n'avait pas abandonné sa foi en Jashin pour se retrouver à massacrer des milliers de personnes qui ne sont même pas des ninjas.

S'éclipser discrètement pendant que les autres dormaient avait été le seul moyen pour lui d'échapper à cette ignominie sans avoir à éliminer ses compagnons de voyage. Jamais ils ne l'auraient laissé partir comme ça, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient entrepris pour le retrouver et le soigner, et les tuer n'aurait pas vraiment été le meilleur moyen de les remercier pour ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. Etre reconnaissant envers des gens et s'évertuer à leur épargner la vie étaient des choses nouvelles pour lui mais il n'aurait pu nier qu'il en éprouvait une certaine satisfaction, un plaisir encore inconnu jusqu'alors.

Kagegakure était tombé quatre mois plus tard. Que ses bienfaiteurs soient morts au combat ou qu'ils se soient réfugiés dans une région reculée, il n'en a jamais rien su.

Se retrouvant quant à lui sans aucun but dans la vie ni personne vers qui se tourner, Hidan s'était alors embarqué dans un long périple à travers le monde. Il se moquait éperdument de ce qu'il trouverait ou verrait. Il n'avait simplement rien de mieux à faire. Régulièrement, après de longues périodes d'exploration et de voyage, il s'était installé à un endroit pendant quelques années, alternant entre les grandes villes et les villages isolés.

Ses problèmes d'argent lui avaient souvent rappelé Kakuzu, son ancien partenaire. Au départ, escorter des marchands et travailler comme chasseur de primes lui avaient permis de gagner facilement sa vie. Avec le temps, il avait également appris quelques métiers et développé certaines compétences, que ce soit à usage personnel ou purement financier. Quand la société avait commencé à s'intéresser à l'histoire, il avait amassé une véritable petite fortune en redécouvrant les ruines aperçues durant ses voyages et en revendant les reliques qu'il ramenait avec lui.

Pendant près de trois millénaires, il avait erré ainsi de par le monde, observant l'humanité évoluer avec son propre recul. Les ninjas avaient totalement disparu jusqu'à ne devenir plus que des histoires racontées aux enfants pour les distraire. Les guerres qui leurs étaient reprochées ne s'étaient pas arrêtées pour autant; elles avaient simplement été remplacées par des conflits sanglants entre armées de gens normaux qui résultaient en des centaines voire des milliers de fois plus de victimes qu'avant… Deux continents inconnus avaient également été découverts. Le comportement des gens se modifiait avec l'arrivée de nouvelles technologies. De nouveaux pays naissaient sur les cendres encore fumantes de leurs prédécesseurs. La même chose avait lieu par ailleurs avec les religions. Etant donné à quel point les religions 'stables' menaient souvent à de soi-disantes 'Guerres Saintes', Hidan était heureux que le Jashinisme n'ait pas survécu à l'ère des ninjas…

Il y a environ 120 ans, alors que le monde était en proie à des changements drastiques et que sa vie comme explorateur devenait de moins en moins possible, Hidan avait commencé à chercher un endroit calme où s'installer définitivement. Ainsi, quand les propriétaires de l'Alba Madonna étaient décédés sans héritier, il s'était porté immédiatement acquéreur. Ce domaine de près de 300 ans était connu à travers tout le pays pour ses truffes blanches de haute qualité. Aussi longtemps qu'il parviendrait à maintenir cette réputation, l'argent ne serait pas un problème.

Situé sur un petit cap sur la rive sud-est du lac Astoria, non loin au sud du petit village de pêcheurs de Mintos, et loin des grandes cités surpeuplées, les gens ne venaient pas l'y déranger. L'avantage, c'est que personne ne venait fouiner en se demandant pourquoi les héritiers successifs de la 'famille' se ressemblaient tous tellement, ni pourquoi il n'y avait jamais d'épouse présente sur le domaine…

Au départ, il lui avait fallu engager des ouvriers compétents pour l'aider mais cela n'avait été qu'une question de temps d'ici à ce qu'il puisse tout gérer lui-même. Dès qu'il avait eu les connaissances et l'expérience nécessaires, la main d'œuvre était devenue inutile. Et si sa seule présence ne suffisait pas, un peu de ninjutsu lui fournirait des clones pour l'épauler, gratuitement et sans poser de questions. Personne ne remarquait qui travaille, bien caché derrière les imposantes haies entourant la propriété.

Avec le temps, ce lieu avait le potentiel pour devenir la demeure parfaite.

* * *

C'était il y a plus d'un siècle et il habitait toujours là.

Malgré son expansion, Mintos n'avait rien perdu de son charme et de sa tranquillité. Ce qui n'était autrefois qu'un petit village était devenu une ville qui malgré sa taille modeste pouvait s'enorgueillir d'une réputation internationale grandissante due au développement fulgurant de son ancien lycée régional transformé il y a une vingtaine d'années en un campus universitaire parmi les plus respectés du monde entier. Une partie de ce succès s'explique par les nombreux partenariats industriels mis en place pour assurer ces projets de développement et permettant notamment d'offrir de faibles frais de scolarité le rendant ainsi accessible même aux classes sociales les plus modestes.

De nombreux habitants de la région craignaient qu'Edenia, complexe touristique récemment bâti sur le front nord-est du lac ne dégrade l'environnement et s'avère une dangereuse source de pollution et de nuisances sonores. Néanmoins, tout avait été minutieusement planifié afin d'éviter un quelconque désastre de ce genre et même les plus réticents étaient forcés d'admettre que ni la beauté naturelle du site ni l'atmosphère paisible du lac n'avaient souffert de ce projet.

Quant à Delnir, il restait encore et toujours le minuscule hameau au sud-est du lac, tellement silencieux et désert qu'on en viendrait presque à se demander si quelqu'un habitait encore là-bas…

Avec l'avènement des hautes technologies, la notoriété de l'Alba Madonna s'était elle aussi étendue au reste du monde, faisant de ses truffes une denrée d'autant plus appréciée et luxueuse et assurant ainsi un bénéfice annuel impressionnant. L'immortel propriétaire avait de ce fait pu investir beaucoup d'argent dans le domaine ces cinq dernières années, notamment afin de moderniser l'équipement, restaurer la demeure et bâtir une annexe.

Marchant actuellement le long des falaises du sud tout en admirant le lac et ses environs, Hidan était heureux d'être ici chez lui…

* * *

La journée touchait à sa fin quand il se mit en route vers sa demeure. Il avait passé tout l'après-midi à s'entraîner dans le bois s'étendant le long de la rive sud. Encore à ce jour, il mettait un point d'honneur à se maintenir au meilleur de sa forme et à ne rien perdre de ses aptitudes datant de l'ère ninja, entre autre parce que ces dernières faisaient partie intégrante de sa personnalité et qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de se transformer en une larve oisive comme tant de gens de cette époque. Mais surtout, il savait par expérience à quel point l'avenir était incertain et que se reposer sur ses lauriers en se croyant invincible pouvait avoir de terribles conséquences.

Comme à son habitude, il rejoignit le vieux sentier situé juste à la lisière de la forêt et longeant les falaises entre l'Alba Madonna et Delnir. Très peu emprunté depuis la création des routes automobiles, il offrait pourtant une vue magnifique sur l'ensemble du lac qui ne manquait jamais de lui ramener son calme intérieur tellement instable.

Il fut néanmoins rapidement surpris d'apercevoir un large groupe profitant de la plage située juste en contrebas de son domaine. Non pas que leur présence le dérangeait, il n'avait absolument rien à redire au fait en lui-même. Simplement, tout le monde presque sans exception présumait généralement à tort qu'elle faisait partie intégrante de sa propriété et qu'il était de ce fait là interdit d'y accéder.

La mémoire lui revint quelques secondes plus tard. Deux jeunes garçons qu'il supposait être des étudiants du campus lui avaient rendu visite pas plus tard qu'hier, souhaitant savoir si 'sa' plage était bel et bien ouverte au public comme l'absence de barrière semblait le suggérer. Suite à sa confirmation, ils lui avaient demandé s'il ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'ils viennent y faire la fête le lendemain avec leurs amis. Il n'avait aucune raison de leur refuser ce plaisir; ce genre d'évènement se produisait moins d'une fois par an, et de toute manière il serait absent la majeure partie de la journée.

Ceci dit, il devait bien avouer qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils soient si nombreux. Pas moins de quinze garçons et filles s'amusaient gaiement dans l'eau ça et là, avec en prime un chien nageant à leur côté. Cinq autres se relaxaient tranquillement sur la plage, discutant tout en mangeant et buvant. Pour finir, deux autres garçons étaient en train de se battre un peu plus loin sous le regard attentif des deux derniers membres du groupe. Néanmoins, à en juger par l'attitude on ne peut plus calme et détendu de ces spectateurs, il devait plus s'agir d'un combat amical et non d'une véritable bagarre, même si les deux adversaires n'y allaient pas de main morte.

Lorsque le sentier qu'il suivait commença à s'éloigner des falaises pour se diriger vers la ville universitaire, Hidan emprunta une rampe taillée à même la roche et descendant jusqu'à la plage en question qu'il pouvait alors longer jusqu'à atteindre sa résidence. Retirant ses tongs dès que la terre battue céda enfin la place au sable fin sous ses pieds, il continua sa route, se rapprochant par la même occasion des inconnus présents sur les lieux. Il les observa distraitement, repensant avec un étrange mélange de regrets, d'amertume mais aussi un peu de mélancolie à ce que sa propre jeunesse lui avait réservé comparé à ce que vivaient tous ces jeunes insouciants.

Son attention fut attirée par la sortie de l'eau de deux filles blondes qui bizarrement semblaient vouloir s'approcher silencieusement du groupe de cinq, tentative pourtant totalement inutile puisqu'elles étaient en plein dans leur champ de vision. Il comprit leur intention quand elles eurent pris position à la tête et aux pieds de l'un d'eux en train à première vue de piquer un roupillon, les yeux protégés du soleil par un livre entrouvert. Se saisissant de leur victime au signal donné, elles le portèrent bien vite vers le rivage et, malgré toutes les protestations émises par celui-ci, le jetèrent à l'eau sans la moindre hésitation.

Malgré le côté puéril de la blague, Hidan ne put retenir un sourire en coin. Néanmoins, celui-ci disparut un en dixième de seconde, remplacé par la plus grande des stupeurs quand il aperçut le visage du garçon émergeant à la surface.

C'était _lui_…

Ce visage qui hantait sa mémoire depuis si longtemps. Les cheveux, les sourcils, les yeux, le nez, la bouche… tout correspondait. Même les petites boucles d'oreilles étaient identiques ! Aucun doute n'était possible, il avait sous les yeux la copie conforme de celui qui l'avait vaincu.

Reprenant difficilement ses esprits, il tendit l'oreille alors que l'objet de son attention invectivait ses tortionnaires.

« Putain, vous faites chier, les filles ! Vous pouvez pas me foutre la paix pendant que je pionce ? »

Cette voix, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Aujourd'hui encore, elle résonnait dans sa tête, prononçant les dernières paroles échangées avant son emprisonnement souterrain.

« Oh, ferme-la et profite de l'eau chaude, Shikamaru ! »

Un déclic eut lieu dans la tête de l'albinos alors qu'un souvenir enfoui pendant des millénaires rejaillissait subitement. Ce nom qu'il avait maintes fois recherché et jamais retrouvé…

_Shikamaru_…

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur:**

**Voilà, le décor principal est planté. Pas grand chose d'autre à dire sur cette fic, l'histoire ne commencera à proprement qu'avec le chapitre 2.  
**

**Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, Hidan sera évidemment quelque peu OoC du fait qu'il ne croit plus en Jashin mais soyez sans crainte, je vais pas non plus en faire un hippie poli et non-violent. ^^  
**

**Le titre de cette fic est une référence à une superbe musique du cultissime RPG 'Chrono Trigger'. Le titre du chapitre est quant à lui une référence à une belle musique du RPG 'Breath of Fire IV'  
**

**Merci d'avoir lu et de laisser des commentaires. N'hésitez pas à signaler toute incohérence, faute ou quoi que ce soit. Les retours et critiques utiles sont toujours appréciées.**


	2. Ordinary People

**Et voilà enfin le chapitre 2!  
**

**AVANT DE PASSER A L'HISTOIRE, MERCI DE LIRE CES QUELQUES PRÉCISIONS !  
**

**Tout d'abord, sachez que pour les descriptions, je me réfère aux illustrations du manga et non à l'anime. Ne soyez donc pas surpris s'il y a quelques différences par rapport à ce que vous voyez en général.  
**

**Deuxième chose, s'il m'arrive de ne pas respecter la grammaire à la lettre au niveau des dialogues, c'est uniquement dans un souci de 'réalisme'. Ne vous étonnez donc pas, par exemple, de lire "je pense pas" plutôt que "je ne pense pas"...  
**

**Troisième et dernière remarque pour le moment, n'oubliez pas que Hidan était enseveli depuis sa défaite face à Shikamaru. Il ignore donc totalement ce qui s'est passé après. Ne soyez donc pas surpris si certaines de ses pensées sont contraires à ce qu'il se passe dans l'anime. Vous comprendrez mieux ou je veux en venir quand vous lirez.  
**

**J'ai quelques autres précision à faire mais pour éviter de vous spoiler ce chapitre, je les placerai en bas de page. N'oubliez donc pas de lire les notes à la fin.  
**

**Merci de votre attention et bonne lecture!**

* * *

Du haut de ses trente cinq siècles, Hidan pouvait se vanter d'avoir pu contempler ce que le monde comptait de plus extraordinaire, des paysages féériques présents partout de par le globe aux impressionnantes réalisations du genre humain, dont certaines, contrairement à lui, n'avaient pas survécu à l'épreuve du temps. Néanmoins, s'il pouvait être admiratif voire impressionné devant toutes ces merveilles, qu'il soit stupéfait au point d'en rester coi restait quelque chose d'extrêmement rare. Il faut dire que peu de choses pouvaient rivaliser avec la magie de l'ère ninja qui l'avait vu naître, avec les combats surréalistes auxquels il avait assisté ou même participé à l'époque, et surtout avec sa propre nature si particulière. Et pourtant, ce qu'il avait devant lui battait à plate couture tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à ce jour.

_Shikamaru_…

D'ordinaire, le trajet du retour qui suivait l'entraînement était l'occasion pour l'immortel de faire le vide dans sa tête, de laisser son esprit se reposer après bien des efforts ; aujourd'hui, c'était tout l'inverse. Son cerveau était en ébullition, cherchant tant bien que mal une réponse à une question en apparence toute simple et qui pourtant s'avérait être le plus grand mystère auquel il avait jamais été confronté de toute son existence: _qui_ était ce garçon qu'il avait là sous ses yeux?

Trois hypothèses de base se dégageaient de ses réflexions, aucune ne paraissant hélas plus vraisemblable que les autres. La première était qu'il ait en réalité affaire à un quidam quelconque, sans aucun lien avec le ninja qui l'avait vaincu. Néanmoins, entre le prénom, la voix et même le physique rigoureusement identiques, il était difficile d'imaginer qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une vulgaire coïncidence.

La seconde était qu'il en soit un lointain descendant. Cependant, les shinobis de Kagegakure qui l'avaient libéré de sa prison terrestre avaient mentionné qu'il lui serait impossible d'assouvir sa vengeance sur celui qui avait osé l'humilier, la famille Nara s'étant éteinte plusieurs décennies auparavant. Et même à supposer qu'un membre de la lignée soit parvenu à survivre en secret, autant il est courant d'être physiquement voire vocalement proche de ses parents directs, autant ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau à un ancêtre vivant il y a plus de trois mille cinq cents ans est beaucoup plus surprenant et improbable.

Enfin, la dernière était qu'il s'agisse tout simplement du même Shikamaru que celui qu'il avait affronté, ce qui expliquerait une telle similitude entre les deux. Mais venait alors le problème du 'comment' et du 'pourquoi'. Deux mots dont découlait un déluge de questions. Avait-il affaire à un phénomène surnaturel ? Si oui, lequel ? Et quelle en était la cause ? Ou au contraire, était-ce artificiel ? Etait-ce le résultat d'une incroyable technologie top secrète? Etait-ce l'œuvre d'un homme, d'une organisation, d'une entité supérieure… ou tout simplement, un obscur paradoxe dans le grand projet du temps et de la vie ?

Les possibilités étaient aussi nombreuses qu'improbables. Il existait de nombreuses légendes abordant la vie éternelle, la résurrection, la réincarnation ou tout autre miracle de ce genre mais les connaissances d'Hidan étaient extrêmement limitées dans ce domaine comme dans bien d'autres. La seule piste qu'il pouvait décemment écarter était qu'il soit en présence d'un cas d'immortalité jashinienne comparable au sien. À en juger par le combat qui les avait opposés et par la brève discussion qu'ils avaient eue avant qu'il ne finisse enseveli vivant, il était clair que le jeune ninja n'était pas immortel et n'avait aucune intention de le devenir. De toute manière, jamais les serviteurs de Jashin n'auraient révélé leurs secrets à un hérétique comme lui et vue la haine que ce dernier avait développée à l'égard de l'albinos et de son dieu de l'époque, il n'était pas prêt de se convertir.

En dehors de cela, il était dans l'impasse totale. Lui dont l'intelligence et le savoir n'avaient jamais été les points forts se retrouvait confronté à une situation face à laquelle même le génie de Konoha se serait certainement trouvé démuni. C'est ainsi qu'après de longues minutes d'intense réflexion sans le moindre progrès, il dut se résoudre à l'évidence : il n'était clairement pas en mesure d'atteindre une quelconque conclusion à l'heure actuelle. S'il voulait avoir le moindre espoir d'y parvenir, il lui faudrait plus de données sur lesquelles fonder son raisonnement que simplement ses lointains souvenirs.

Suite à ce constat, aucun temps de réflexion ne fut nécessaire pour qu'Hidan prenne sa décision. Au cœur de ce sombre mystère se trouvait ce garçon qui l'intriguait tant ; il apparaissait donc primordial qu'il en apprenne plus à son sujet d'une façon ou d'une autre. Peut-être cela ne le mènerait-il à rien et ne trouverait-il jamais la réponse à cette énigme mais il n'avait de toute façon rien de mieux à faire. Au pire, il aurait simplement perdu son temps, ce qui pour un immortel ne signifiait pas grand-chose. Au mieux, il avait une chance inespérée de revoir celui qui avait transformé sa vie avec l'espoir de nouer avec lui une véritable amitié ; celle que peut-être ils auraient eue s'il l'avait rencontré avant de devenir un fidèle de Jashin.

L'albinos n'avait plus qu'un objectif en tête ; un nom lourd de sens et de souvenirs.

_Shikamaru Nara._

Revenant enfin à la réalité, il s'aperçut que le sujet de son attention était sorti de l'eau pour reprendre la place qu'il occupait avant d'être brusquement réveillé, à la différence près qu'au lieu de roupiller, il était à présent en train de grignoter des chips tout en écoutant ses amis converser. D'un pas dont l'assurance n'était destinée qu'à masquer son trouble intérieur, il reprit la route vers sa demeure, route qui passait inévitablement à proximité du petit groupe se relaxant tranquillement sur la plage. Tandis qu'il approchait, il en profitait pour en observer les autres membres, limitant volontairement son allure pour ainsi disposer de plus de temps.

Désormais au nombre de sept, ils étaient tournés vers le rivage, disposés en un léger arc de cercle autour d'une nappe ronde sur laquelle boissons et nourritures en tout genre étaient mis à disposition de chacun. Assises côté à côté, participant vivement à la discussion, les deux blondes qui avaient jeté le paresseux à l'eau étaient les plus proches de l'ex-jashiniste auquel elles tournaient actuellement le dos. Si celui-ci ne pouvait en conséquence pas distinguer leurs visages, il pouvait les différencier à l'aide leurs coupes de cheveux, la première arborant une longue queue de cheval lui descendant jusqu'à la taille tandis que l'autre arboraient quatre couettes formant une croix. A leur droite, un garçon à l'imposante crinière brune, et dont il ne distinguait que très peu les traits, dévorait actuellement un énorme sandwich maison, son embonpoint prononcé suggérant que manger était dans ses habitudes. Venait ensuite le sosie du ninja de Konoha, puis deux autres personnes dont la position laisser à penser qu'ils étaient en couple. En effet, une fille à la longue chevelure d'ébène contrastant fortement avec une peau d'albâtre et des yeux d'un blanc de neige était confortablement installée dans les bras d'un jeune homme dont les cheveux noirs se dressaient sur son crâne en un dense buisson et dont les mirettes étaient dissimulés par des lunettes de soleil rondes. Il reconnut d'ailleurs très vite celui-ci comme l'un des deux inconnus venus sonner chez lui hier. Pour finir, un autre garçon dont la simple coupe d'onyx rivalisait avec des orbes d'un noir d'encre était en train de dessiner, semblant s'inspirer du paysage devant lui comme modèle.

Hidan était encore en train de chercher un prétexte pour les aborder quand une opportunité se présenta, son arrivée n'étant pas passée inaperçue au visiteur de la veille qui avait tourné la tête dans sa direction et qui le salua quand il fut arrivé à une distance raisonnable.

« Bonjour. Vous n'êtes pas là à cause de nous, rassurez-moi ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton amical.

« Du tout, je ne fais que rentrer chez moi. » répondit l'immortel en esquissant un sourire amène.

Leur échange aussi bref soit-il était néanmoins suffisant pour attirer l'attention des autres membres du groupe qui, ayant enfin remarqué la présence d'un inconnu, regardèrent leur camarade à lunettes d'un air à la fois surpris et interrogateur.

« C'est la personne que l'on a rencontrée hier, qui habite le domaine là-haut. » leur expliqua ce dernier en désignant rapidement du regard le sommet des falaises. Ses amis saluèrent à leur tour le nouvel arrivant qui leur rendit la politesse, après quoi la blonde à couettes prit la parole.

« Vous êtes le propriétaire de l'Alba Madonna ? » s'enquit-elle, ce que l'intéressé lui confirma. « J'avais lu il y a quelques temps que cela appartenait à un couple assez âgé ; ce n'est plus le cas ? » poursuivit-elle, la curiosité se lisant tant dans ses yeux que dans sa voix.

« Plus depuis un moment. » l'informa Hidan, récitant en fait une fois de plus l'histoire inventée de toutes pièces plus d'un siècle auparavant pour faire face à de telles questions. « J'ai pris le relais après la mort brutale de mes parents, il y a quelques années. Etant fils unique, ça fait de moi l'unique propriétaire à ce jour. »

« À quel âge, sans être indiscret ? »

« Vingt deux ans. »

« Vous avez pu hériter et gérer le domaine vous-même malgré votre jeunesse ? »

« Mon père m'avait déjà suffisamment appris le métier pour être en mesure de prendre sa place si un tel évènement se produisait. Quant aux problèmes de justice ou d'âge légal, disons qu'avoir de l'argent règle bien des soucis. » Un sourire espiègle vint appuyer la dernière phrase, provoquant un léger rire de son interlocutrice.

« En tout cas, vos truffes sont délicieuses ; j'adore ! » intervint subitement le glouton d'un ton joyeux, ce qui lui valut les remerciements de l'albinos. Mais alors que ce dernier se tournait pour le regarder, il fut à nouveau frappé de stupeur, ce qu'il eut bien du mal à dissimuler. Enfin il pouvait voir le visage de celles et ceux qui lui tournaient le dos pendant qu'il marchait vers eux, et si celui de la blonde lui ayant parlé ne lui rappelait strictement rien, celle à queue de cheval et son goinfre de voisin lui semblaient étrangement familiers. Ce n'est que lorsque le dénommé Shikamaru entra dans son champ de vision et qu'il vit les trois ensemble côte à côte qu'il eut un flash…

L'image d'une équipe se tenant face à Kakuzu et lui lors du combat qui avait mené à sa cuisante défaite.

« Chouji, on t'a déjà dit cent fois de pas parler la bouche pleine ! » pesta celle qu'il venait de reconnaître.

« Ino, tu peux pas lui foutre la paix deux minutes avec tes bonnes manières ? » rétorqua le paresseux en lançant à la fille un regard qui aurait pu mettre en valeur son exaspération s'il avait daigné y accorder un tant soit peu d'énergie et de motivation. « C'est pas comme si on avait pas compris ce qu'il a dit. »

L'effet fut immédiat, les yeux de sa camarade s'emplissant d'une fureur démoniaque en moins d'un dixième de seconde. N'ayant pas besoin de plus pour savoir que les foudres de sa colère allaient bientôt s'abattre sur lui, le mollasson ferma les yeux avec un soupir et reprit sa position allongée, mains derrière la tête. Il n'était pas encore complètement installé que déjà les premières invectives tonnaient. Cependant, jamais il ne répondit, estimant qu'il valait mieux ignorer Ino que de s'aventurer inutilement dans une querelle dont elle ne démordrait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu le dernier mot. De toute manière, même s'il avait voulu se défendre, il n'aurait pas pu ; une fois que cette furie était lancée, il était impossible d'en placer une à moins d'être aussi grande gueule qu'elle, ce qui était loin d'être le cas…

Le reste de l'assemblée observait la scène en silence, tous arborant un sourire en coin semblant indiquer qu'une telle situation était monnaie courante. La seule exception était l'ex-jashiniste qui n'était pas encore tout à fait remis de cette nouvelle découverte. Son visiteur de la veille finit par s'en apercevoir et interpréta à tort son absence de réaction comme de la gêne, le poussant à intervenir. « Je vous rappelle qu'on n'est pas seuls. »

« Va dire ça à cet abruti qui est là, tranquillement vautré à terre comme si de rien n'était. » fulmina la blonde en pointant le paresseux du doigt. Celui-ci soupira une fois de plus avant de rouvrir les yeux et de tourner la tête vers Hidan.

« Le fait que je reste allongé ne vous dérange pas ? » lui demanda-t-il, tirant au passage l'albinos de ses réflexions et le ramenant subitement à la réalité. Shikamaru le remarqua et, devant son apparente hésitation, répéta sa question en l'accompagnant furtivement d'un sourire en coin complice et d'un clin d'œil. Ceux-ci ne passèrent pas inaperçu et, comprenant leur sens, l'immortel s'empressa de répondre avec un petit rire.

« Absolument pas. Pour être honnête, moi-même je suis pas vraiment à cheval sur ces histoires de bonnes manières. » En vérité, il s'en contrefoutait même royalement. Et encore, il y avait du mieux par rapport au Hidan de l'ère ninja et à ses innombrables écarts de conduite, ce dernier terme n'étant qu'un doux euphémisme quand on sait à quelles pratiques sordides il s'adonnait à l'époque.

Sa réponse lui valut un sourire à la fois amusé et reconnaissant du fainéant qui referma les yeux en ramenant sa tête à sa position initiale. « Satisfaite, Ino ? »

« Fais ton malin tant que tu peux. J'attends le jour où la chance tournera et où quelque chose te tombera dessus pour bien me marrer… »

« Tu dis ça depuis des années, pourtant tout a toujours été très calme. Enfin, sauf toi… »

« Surement parce que la chance doit être comme toi, une adepte de la procrastination. » Le visiteur de la veille tenta une fois de plus d'attirer l'attention des deux querelleurs à l'aide d'un bruyant raclement de gorge, en vain.

« Je suis peut-être pas le plus motivé d'entre nous, c'est vrai, mais je te mets au défi de me citer une seule chose que je n'ai pas terminée en temps et en heure? »

« Trouver un local pour le groupe. » La réponse avait fusé, provenant du garçon en train de dessiner et qui n'avait pas encore pipé mot.

« Sai, je te hais ! » grogna le paresseux, provoquant les rires de l'assemblée et le retour du calme. Ce fut la fille aux yeux blancs comme neige, elle aussi restée muette jusqu'à présent, qui reprit la parole d'une voix tellement faible qu'Hidan dut tendre l'oreille pour être sûr de bien entendre, ce malgré leur proximité.

« Vous n'avez toujours rien trouvé ? »

« Tu parles, il a pas commencé à chercher surtout ! » S'empressa de répondre la blonde à queue de cheval, remarque que Shikamaru ignora pour donner sa propre version des faits.

« Non, on a bien fait quelques visites avec les autres mais entre l'état des lieux, la taille et l'acoustique, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas. »

Le tournant de la discussion interpella aussitôt l'albinos dont la curiosité prit naturellement le dessus. « Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez comme genre d'endroit exactement ? »

« En fait, plusieurs d'entre nous forment un groupe de musique et on galère à trouver un local où se réunir pour répéter. Le souci c'est que les lieux assez grands pour entreposer tout le matériel, suffisamment isolés pour pas déranger les voisins, et qui ne soient pas complètement délabrés avec le toit qui menace de s'effondrer, ça court déjà pas les rues à la base mais avec un budget limité, c'est limite introuvable. »

L'immortel n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour savoir qu'il tenait là une parfaite opportunité pour revoir toute cette troupe et avoir ainsi l'occasion d'observer et d'en apprendre plus sur ces trois jeunes gens tout droit sortis du passé. C'est ainsi que comme au vieux temps qu'il refuse de qualifier de bon, il se lança dans un plan simple et direct sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir aux diverses implications, une habitude qui elle aussi avait la vie dure.

« J'ai peut-être une solution à votre problème. » La remarque attira immédiatement l'attention de toute l'assemblée, dessinateur et mollasson compris, une lueur d'intérêt brillant pour la première fois dans les yeux de ces derniers. « Mais je peux rien promettre. » tempéra-t-il.

« On vous écoute. » lui dit Shikamaru, l'invitant ainsi à poursuivre.

« Le domaine possède deux bâtiments : l'ancienne demeure familiale et l'annexe construite il y a quelques années. Sans être un expert, je pense que le rez-de-chaussée de l'annexe devrait vous convenir. Il faudra probablement bouger un peu les meubles et dégager un coin pour votre matos mais c'est pas la place qui manque.»

« Si vous êtes prêts à nous accueillir, pourquoi pas, tant que vous êtes sûr qu'on ne vous dérangera pas. »

« Bien au contraire, sinon je ne vous proposerai pas. Vivre seul en permanence a tendance à vite devenir chiant ; un peu d'animation ne sera certainement pas de trop.»

«Le mieux serait qu'on puisse visiter avant mais à supposer que cela se fasse, qu'est-ce que vous demanderiez en échange ? »

« Rien. » La réponse valut à l'ex-jashiniste un regard surpris de ses interlocuteurs. « Vue ma situation plus que confortable, ce serait plutôt déplacé de ma part de vous réclamer un loyer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et de ce que je peux en voir pour le moment, je n'ai pas l'impression que vous soyez des racailles venues chercher la merde et dont j'ai intérêt à me méfier. Ce qui vaut mieux pour vous, croyez-moi. » Malgré la teneur à priori belliqueuse des dernières phrases, le sourire ironique et le ton léger qui les accompagnaient laissaient clairement entendre qu'il disait cela plus par boutade que par réelle méfiance ou hostilité.

« Ne vous en faites pas, les sales coups dans le dos, c'est pas notre genre. » assura Ino.

« Attention ! » Alors que le cri retentissait derrière lui, l'immortel, qui avait inconsciemment baissé sa garde depuis que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Shikamaru, sentit soudainement un lourd et gros objet non identifié le percuter dans le dos à forte vitesse, l'entraînant dans une chute vers l'avant. Heureusement pour lui, sa chute fut amortie… au grand dam d'un certain jeune garçon jusque là tranquillement allongé et qui n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter pour éviter la collision.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Hidan et Shikamaru pour reprendre leurs esprits après le choc inattendu, intervalle durant lequel le reste du petit groupe contempla le spectacle offert à leurs yeux, partagé entre l'embarras et l'envie de rire à peine contenue, à une exception près. Ce n'est qu'après ce court laps de temps que l'immortel sentit remuer au dessus de lui le projectile qui lui était rentré dedans.

« Euh… désolé, accident… » dit celui-ci après quelques rires gênés en apercevant ses deux victimes.

« Au lieu de rire comme un con, lève ton cul, tu nous écrases ! » rugit Shikamaru d'un ton agacé, ordre qui fut prestement obéi, permettant à l'albinos de se dégager et de libérer le fainéant.

« Je t'avais prévenu que quelque chose te tomberait dessus. » lui lança au passage Ino, visiblement trop amusée pour se retenir d'éclater de rire. « Même si c'est pas du tout ce que j'avais en tête. » Pour toute réponse, elle ne reçût qu'un regard noir.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda un nouvel arrivant, un garçon aux longs cheveux bruns foncés et aux yeux aussi blancs que la fille assise dans les bras du visiteur de la veille. Recevant très vite la confirmation des deux principaux intéressés, il se tourna alors vers l'objet non identifié, un autre garçon arborant une longue tresse de geais et dont les larges orbes noirs était surmontés par des sourcils d'une épaisseur hors du commun. « Lee, on t'a déjà dit de faire attention quand il y a des gens tout près de nous, en particulier quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas… D'abord, quel besoin de faire _trois_ flips arrières d'affilée juste pour esquiver? »

« Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter par le combat. » se contenta de répondre l'accusé pour sa défense, visiblement trop gêné pour dire plus.

« Je vous prie de l'excuser, monsieur. J'espère que vous n'avez rien. » s'empressa d'ajouter son adversaire à l'adresse d'Hidan, non sans lever les yeux au ciel au passage.

« Ça va, rassurez-vous, y a pas de mal. » lui assura l'albinos, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer la rage qui bouillonnait en lui. Mieux valait rester amical et ne pas risquer de gâcher son coup à cause du sale caractère dont il n'avait jamais totalement réussi à se défaire.

« En tout cas, dans le genre timing pourri, tu te poses là. » lança Shikamaru à Lee. « Pile au moment où on nous propose un local apparemment sympa… »

« Ah… Euh… » Dévoré qu'il était par l'embarras, le fautif était incapable de trouver ses mots, ne parvenant qu'à se gratter l'arrière du crâne d'un air confus. Ce fut une fois de plus l'autre combattant qui vint à sa rescousse.

« Je vous prie encore de l'excuser, monsieur, et surtout de ne pas leur en tenir rigueur à cause de nous. »

« Il me semble pas avoir dit en vouloir à qui que ce soit. » répondit l'albinos. « Je vais pas prétendre ne pas être un poil énervé mais je sais ce que c'est que d'être pris par l'ivresse du combat. Par contre à l'avenir, faites quand même un peu gaffe car il pourrait vous arriver bien pire. » '_Et encore, vous savez pas à quoi vous échappez…_' pensa-t-il rapidement, son esprit revenant brièvement sur le supplice terrestre qu'il avait enduré. « Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, non, ça ne m'a pas fait changer d'avis. Mon offre tient toujours. » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le paresseux qui ne put dissimuler un certain soulagement, tout comme la plupart de ses camarades.

« Merci beaucoup. Avez-vous une idée de quand vous seriez disponible afin que l'on puisse jeter un œil, histoire de voir si l'endroit conviendrait par rapport à ce qu'on recherche. »

« On peut faire ça tout de suite si vous voulez. » répondit Hidan avec un sourire amène. Le mollasson se tourna alors vers Sai qui se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de partir en direction de l'eau, signalant qu'il allait chercher 'les autres'. « Je prends ça comme un oui. » ajouta alors l'albinos avec un petit rire.

Une nouvelle surprise l'attendait néanmoins avant l'arrivée des autres membres du groupe. En effet, les deux jeunes qui observaient le combat avant la collision accidentelle les avaient rejoints à leur tour et alors que certains de leurs amis leur expliquait ce qui venait de se passer, il aperçut parmi eux un autre visage surgi tout droit du passé. Autant la première, une fille énergique aux mirettes d'un noir d'encre similaire à celui de ses cheveux coiffés en deux mini-chignons, ne lui évoquait strictement rien, autant le second lui était très familier.

Un garçon dont les yeuxs vert clairs étaient mis en valeurs par une absence totale de sourcils ainsi que par des cercles noirs renforçant son air grave. Un garçon dont les courts cheveux rouges laissaient clairement apparaître le tatouage ornant son front. Un garçon qu'il n'avait jamais croisé en chair et en os mais dont il avait contemplé le visage pendant des heures alors que lui et ses partenaires de l'Akatsuki en extrayait Shukaku, le Biju à une queue.

Gaara, le cinquième Kazekage…

Avec un seul sosie en présence, les hypothèses du quidam quelconque et du lointain descendant pouvaient encore tenir la route. Maintenant qu'il en avait non plus un mais quatre sur les bras, l'immortel ne pouvait raisonnablement plus les envisager. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que cela faisait beaucoup trop de monde pour qu'il s'agisse d'un simple hasard. Plus aucun doute ne subsistait à ses yeux ; il était bien en présence de ceux dont il avait croisé la route durant l'ère ninja.

La question était maintenant de savoir à quelle phénomène il avait affaire précisément. L'ancien jinchuuriki n'avait pas survécu à l'extraction de Shukaku, donc en toute logique il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'immortalité, jashinienne ou non. Mais alors quoi ? Il avait vraiment besoin de s'informer sur le sujet…

Revenant une fois de plus à la réalité, Hidan aperçut le dénommé Sai en train de revenir vers lui en compagnie de cinq autres garçons à peine sortis de l'eau. Une fois ceux-ci arrivés près d'eux, il les invita à le suivre et se dirigea vers sa propriété.

L'Alba Madonna occupait tout un petit cap sur la rive sud-est du lac Astoria, sa limite étant signalée par une haie de près de trois mètres de haut qui avait plus vocation de décoration et de camouflage que de protection contre les intrus. Ni mur ni clôture ne venait la renforcer, l'albinos estimant que de telles installations ruineraient le paysage plus qu'autre chose. Et puis, si jamais un voleur osait s'aventurer sur ses terres, il n'aurait aucun mal à s'en occuper par lui-même.

Passé l'unique portail d'entrée démarrait alors un long chemin bordé de part et d'autre par les chênes truffiers qui avaient fait la réputation du domaine. Pour éviter tout accident, une petite barrière avait été installée au bord des falaises, celle de gauche dominant d'une vingtaine de mètres la plage où l'immortel se trouvait actuellement tandis que celle de droite donnait directement sur l'eau.

Au bout d'environ cinq cents mètres, le chemin arrivait à une autre petite falaise de quelques mètres d'envergure. La rumeur voulait que les premiers propriétaires des lieux se soient arrangés pour la faire apparaître au prétexte de niveler le terrain afin de faciliter la plantation d'arbres, leur objectif étant semble-t-il de pouvoir ainsi bâtir leur domicile en hauteur et lui donner une certaine majesté qui satisfasse leur ego surdimensionné. En plus d'un escalier central en quasi ligne droite, une rampe aménagée sur la droite pour à l'origine permettre aux charrettes de monter servait à présent d'accès aux voitures et autres véhicules.

L'ancienne bâtisse avait été construite en forme de L et était divisée en trois parties. Les escaliers étant autrefois prévus pour les maîtres des lieux, ceux-ci débouchaient en face du grand côté qui constituait leur luxueuse résidence. A l'inverse, la rampe menait directement sur le petit côté où se trouvaient les écuries, la remise et les quartiers des serviteurs, ces derniers occupant le croisement des deux côtés. Un potager situé à l'arrière du bâtiment permettait encore aujourd'hui aux habitants de faire pousser quelques fruits et légumes de leur choix tandis que le reste du terrain surélevé faisait office de jardin.

A l'extrémité nord-ouest du cap se dressait l'annexe édifiée il y a quelques années, son architecture simple et moderne contrastant avec celle beaucoup plus classique et travaillée de la demeure. Juste derrière, une plate-forme s'étendait légèrement au-dessus du bord, surplombant ainsi le lac et offrant une vue magnifique sur les environs.

Pour finir, une autre rampe taillée dans la roche permettait d'accéder directement à la plage depuis l'arrière du domaine en descendant le long des falaises et en passant sous le balcon en question. L'accès était fermé par un muret et un mini portail peu avant que la roche ne cède la place au sable. C'est par ce chemin qu'Hidan emmenait actuellement le petit groupe de visiteurs jusque chez lui.

La beauté de l'Alba Madonna ne leur avait déjà pas échappé lorsqu'ils avaient atteint le sommet, mais quand l'albinos les fit pénétrer dans l'annexe, ils étaient littéralement ébahis. Le rez-de-chaussée qu'il avait mentionné était en réalité constitué d'une unique pièce de seize mètres sur douze disposant entre autres d'un coin cuisine, d'un minibar, d'un billard, d'une chaîne hi-fi dernier cri, des consoles de jeux les plus récentes… D'imposantes baies vitrées couvraient la majorité des murs, laissant entrer le soleil et offrant une vue magnifique du lac et de ses environs même depuis l'intérieur. Certaines d'entre elles coulissaient, permettant d'accéder à ce qu'Hidan appelait le 'balcon', la fameuse plate-forme sur laquelle se trouvaient des bains de soleil, un télescope ultrasophistiqué, un barbecue ou encore un jacuzzi... Et malgré tous ces équipements, c'était une atmosphère humble et agréable qui émanait du lieu, en raison notamment de sa décoration simple, d'une certaine absence de superflu, et du propriétaire lui-même qui n'avait ni l'allure ni le comportement qu'adoptent tant de riches snobinards.

« Alors, est-ce que ça vous conviendrait ? » demanda ce dernier alors que tous étaient encore en train d'admirer l'endroit.

« Vous déconnez ? Vous êtes sérieusement prêt à nous recevoir ici sans rien demander en échange ? » lui lança incrédule l'un d'entre eux qui n'était autre que le second visiteur de la veille, un garçon brun aux yeux noirs aisément reconnaissable aux deux tatouages triangulaires rouges ornant ses joues.

« Rien, à part évidemment ne pas tout faire sauter, brûler ou quelque chose du genre. En dehors de ça, tant que je n'ai rien à vous reprocher, vous et vos amis êtes les bienvenus ici. » La réponse d'Hidan fut immédiatement suivie d'un puissant cri de joie d'un blond surexcité, visiblement heureux à l'idée de pouvoir profiter d'un tel lieu. Et vu les mines réjouies que plusieurs affichaient, il n'était pas le seul. En revanche, c'est avec un air et un ton pour le moins dubitatif qu'un autre garçon aux orbes noirs et cheveux d'ébène hérissés s'adressa alors à lui.

« Le prenez pas mal mais ça paraît quand même un peu louche de nous proposer ça alors que vous ne nous connaissez pas. »

« Pas encore en tout cas ; mais je pense que ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Et posez-vous la question : entre moi qui accueille des inconnus ici et quelqu'un qui décide de venir chercher la merde avec moi, est-ce vraiment moi qui prends le plus de risques ? » Le sourire en coin qu'affichait l'albinos, bien qu'amical en apparence, laissait clairement entendre qu'il valait mieux ne pas le prendre trop vite pour un abruti inconscient.

« C'est pas faux… »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, l'immortel laissant à ses visiteurs un peu de temps avant de leur demander à nouveau leur décision. « Donc, verdict ? »

Les sept garçons en présence se regardèrent brièvement les uns les autres, échangeant leurs avis sans la moindre parole, tous même les plus sceptiques arborant désormais une mine convaincue. Finalement, ce fut le mollasson qui répondit à sa question avec un sourire amène. « On accepte ; merci beaucoup… monsieur ? »

« Hidan. Hidan Gray. » l'informa l'albinos en tendant la main, chacun des sept garçons venant tour à tour la lui serrer en le remerciant et en se présentant, à commencer par Shikamaru lui-même.

Les premiers à suivre étaient les deux boules de nerfs plus surexcitées l'une que l'autre. Son second visiteur de la veille aux tatouages rouges, Kiba Inuzuka, et le blond aux yeux bleus qui avait crié peu de temps auparavant, Naruto Uzumaki. Puis vint le sceptique aux cheveux hérissés, Zaku Abumi, suivi par Dosu Kinuta, un autre garçon qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle et qui semblait tenter tant bien que mal de dissimuler son visage sous une casquette noire dont dépassaient quelques courts cheveux brun. Le sixième n'était autre que le discret dessinateur de la plage, Sai Arrowny.

Le dernier à passer était Sasuke Uchiha, un garçon aux orbes d'onyx et aux cheveux de geais tombant jusqu'à la nuque qui avait tellement peu laissé transparaître la moindre émotion jusqu'à présent qu'on pouvait se demander s'il en éprouvait vraiment. Et si ce détail avait tant marqué l'albinos, c'est parce qu'il n'était pas sans lui rappeler Itachi avec lequel il partageait par ailleurs une certaine ressemblance physique en plus évidemment du nom de famille. Bien qu'il n'avait que très peu connu ce dernier, il avait entendu ce cinglé de Deidara mentionner qu'il avait un petit frère. Si c'était lui, alors peut-être Itachi lui-même était également de retour, sans parler des autres membres de l'Akatsuki. Restait à voir s'il s'agirait d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise nouvelle…

La visite enfin terminée, Hidan les raccompagna sur la plage où ils mirent immédiatement au courant le reste de la troupe, donnant lieu à une nouvelle série de présentations.

Venaient d'abord ceux avec qui il avait brièvement discuté. Ses adversaires surgis du passé, Chouji Akimichi et Ino Yamanaka. Le visiteur aux lunettes de soleil, Shino Aburame, et la timide aux yeux blancs qu'il enlaçait tendrement, Hinata Hyuuga. La blonde à couettes, Temari Akabane, et l'ancien Kazekage, Gaara Akabane, qui n'était autre que son benjamin. Les deux combattants, Rock Lee et Neji Hyuuga, ce dernier s'avérant être le cousin germain d'Hinata. Et enfin, leur spectatrice à chignons, Tenten Fujibayashi.

Pour finir, il y eut ceux qu'il n'avait pas encore croisés. Parmi eux, deux bruns aux yeux noirs. Le premier, Kankurou Akabane, était le frère cadet de Temari et Gaara. Le second, Konohamaru Sarutobi, était le plus jeune du groupe, ayant quelques années de moins que tous les autres. Puis, une fille aux orbes d'un noir d'encre et dont la crinière de geais lui descendait quasiment jusqu'aux genoux, Kin Tsuchi. Une autre aux yeux aussi rouges derrière ses lunettes que ses étranges cheveux mi-lisses mi-hérissés qui n'atteignaient que le milieu de son dos, Karin Solus. Une dernière aux orbes verts et à la surprenante chevelure rose s'arrêtant au niveau du menton, Sakura Haruno. Et enfin, deux autres garçons. Suigetsu Houzuki, aux yeux d'améthyste comparables à ceux de l'albinos et à la coupe proche de Sakura à la différence qu'elle était blanche avec quelques reflets bleus. Et Juugo Mercer, un géant aux cheveux orange hérissés et aux mirettes tirant sur le rouge-orangé qui dépassait d'au moins une tête toutes les personnes présentes.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, le soleil rougissant à l'horizon signala à la bande que l'heure du départ approchait, nombre d'entre eux ayant diverses choses à faire chez eux. Suite à un rapide échange de politesses et de numéros, il fut convenu que tous repasseraient dès le lendemain une fois les cours terminés, en particulier les membres du groupe de musique qui en profiterait pour amener leur matériel avec eux. L'ex-jashiniste les suivit jusqu'à leurs véhicules et profita du trajet pour écouter leurs conversations, n'obtenant malheureusement ainsi aucun renseignement digne d'intérêt.

Après un bref au-revoir, Hidan observait leurs voitures s'éloigner au loin, un large sourire fendant son visage. Pour l'heure, il n'en savait pas beaucoup plus sur ce à quoi il avait affaire mais il avait réussi à établir le contact et si tout se passait bien, il avait même l'assurance de revoir tout ce beau monde pendant au moins quelques temps. Et ce qui l'étonnait plus, c'était qu'il n'était pas juste satisfait d'avoir atteint son objectif. Au fond lui, il était heureux.

S'il était incapable de modifier le passé, il pouvait en revanche éviter de refaire les mêmes erreurs. Certes, l'époque était moins troublée que l'ère ninja mais nul ne sait quelles mauvaises surprises peut réserver l'avenir. Même si jamais rien ne devait se passer, être prêt à aider Shikamaru était le moins qu'il pouvait faire pour le remercier.

Cette fois, quoiqu'il arrive, il ne serait plus son ennemi mais son allié… et peut-être même, si la chance le voulait bien, son ami.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur:**

**Et oui, Shikamaru n'est pas tout seul, il a toute la bande avec lui, et même plus. ^^  
**

**Sachez que si je me contente de courtes descriptions pour le moment, c'est en raison du nombre important de personnages. D'autres plus ****détaillées** devraient venir par la suite. La plupart d'entre eux interviendront de manière plus poussées dans telle ou telle partie de l'histoire.  


**Par ailleurs, si j'ai pris la peine de rajouter des noms de familles à ceux qui n'en ont pas dans le manga (enfin, ceux pour qui on ne les connait pas), c'est parce qu'en présenter certains avec et d'autres sans nom de famille me paraissait bizarre. Rassurez vous, il est peu probable qu'ils reviennent, ou alors uniquement de manière très ponctuelle. Ne vous cassez donc pas la tête à les retenir. En revanche, félicitations à ceux qui auront compris les références utilisées pour ces noms.  
**

**Un dernier détail. Moi qui ne connaît rien à la coiffure, la coupe de Shino a-t-elle un nom précis? J'ai eu beau cherché, je n'ai rien trouvé là-dessus.  
**

**Le titre de ce chapitre est une référence à une musique du splendide RPG 'Seiken Densetsu 3'  
**

**Merci d'avoir lu et de laisser des commentaires. N'hésitez pas à signaler toute incohérence, faute ou quoi que ce soit. Les retours et critiques utiles sont toujours appréciées.**


	3. Darkness of the Unknown

**Et voici enfin le chapitre 3!**

**Toutes mes excuses pour le temps d'attente. Disons simplement que j'ai eu pas mal de trucs à gérer dernièrement, ce qui m'a ralenti pendant quelques semaines.  
**

**Autant vous prévenir, ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'extraordinaire; ce chapitre pourrait être considéré comme la fin d'une très longue introduction. Pour ceux qui s'impatienteraient quant à l'HidaShika, rassurez-vous, le chapitre 4 marquera le début de travail sur leur relation.  
**

**Une petite précision: l'université de Mintos est basée avant sur le modèle des campus américains. Néanmoins, je n'en ai qu'une connaissance assez limitée, donc pour les experts, ne vous étonnez si ça ne colle pas à 100%.  
**

**Dans tous les cas, un grand ****merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un ou plusieurs commentaires jusqu'à présent. Toute critique, qu'elle soit positive ou négative est bonne à entendre. Par ailleurs, comme j'essaye autant que possible de répondre à chacun d'entre vous, si vous n'avez pas le courage de vous connecter sur votre compte (ça nous arrive à tous de temps à autre :p), tâchez si possible de signer de votre pseudo exact, que je sache à qui adresser le message.**

******Comme d'habitude, les notes de l'auteur sont en bas de page.  
**

******Merci de votre attention et bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

…_Le philosophe, de par son opposition virulente au principe de résurrection tel qu'introduit dans la majorité des grandes religions, rejette l'idée selon laquelle l'être humain revivrait à l'infini sa propre vie suivant un cycle temporel défini et immuable. Il présente ce concept non comme un étrange mécanisme fondamental régissant l'univers et liant vie, temps et espace mais comme une supposition, une question existentielle destinée à faire réfléchir tout un chacun sur son propre avenir. Il résume ainsi son approche par ces quelques mots : 'Mène ta vie comme si tu pouvais souhaiter qu'elle se répète éternellement.'_

_Voir aussi… _

_...  
_

Avec un profond soupir, l'albinos enfouit son visage dans ses mains, coudes posés sur son bureau, et resta ainsi immobile durant quelques instants. Puis, se levant de son confortable siège en cuir digne d'un P.D.G. de multinationale, il se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre de sa chambre pour y contempler le panorama, non sans faire un détour par le mini-frigo afin d'en sortir une énième petite bouteille de _Slumber_, une de ses boissons préférées.

Le lac Astoria faisait partie de ces lieux qui, même le soir venu, ne perdait rien de son charme. Le paysage alentour baignait dans la pâle lueur de l'astre lunaire tandis que les eaux calmes la reflétaient. Les jours de pleine lune, en l'absence totale de vent, le lac brillait tel un miroir géant. Quelques lumières au loin témoignaient de la vie nocturne des habitants, notamment des vacanciers d'Edenia et des étudiants de Mintos dont certains n'hésitaient pas à aller régulièrement prendre un bain de minuit. Toutefois, même depuis la récente construction du complexe touristique, la pollution lumineuse restait relativement faible dans les environs, ce qui offrait aux yeux des couches-tard un magnifique spectacle : une voûte céleste tachetée d'une multitude d'étoiles au centre desquelles trônait la majestueuse lune; un luxe dont jouissaient de moins en moins d'endroits à travers le monde.

Et pendant que les humains occupaient principalement la rive nord, le règne animal profitait des collines boisées du sud dont émanait une atmosphère de paix et de sérénité. Hidan allait parfois s'y balader quand le sommeil ne lui venait pas, sa présence ayant visiblement finie par être acceptée au vu des quelques bestiaux sur lesquels il tombait à l'occasion qui ne fuyaient plus à son arrivée. A part lui, les rares autres passants étaient en majorité de jeunes couples souhaitant profiter de ce coin discret et romantique.

Bref, un lieu aussi paisible et agréable à vivre qu'en journée. Du moins quand les nuages avaient la bienveillance de ne pas venir jouer les fauteurs de trouble comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui.

Ce soir, pas d'étoiles, pas de lune, pas de baigneurs, pas de rendez-vous entre amoureux dans la forêt… A la place, une pluie torrentielle arrosait la région depuis un moment. La foudre n'était pas encore de la partie mais il n'était pas impossible qu'elle rejoigne bientôt les festivités. Etait-ce la conséquence des températures élevées de ces derniers jours ou juste l'automne qui avait décidé d'arriver en grande pompe pour compenser son retard ? Difficile à dire; peut-être un peu les deux.

Toutefois, un tel spectacle ne dérangeait pas l'immortel. D'abord parce que sans en être un fan absolu, il avait quand même appris à apprécier ces moments-là, notamment le bruit de l'averse tombant à l'extérieur. Mais surtout, il avait l'esprit beaucoup trop encombré pour se soucier de telles futilités à l'instant présent.

Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil, passant son temps à se tourner et à se retourner dans son lit. Les évènements de la journée tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et à l'excitation de revoir tout ce petit monde dès le lendemain venait s'ajouter la frustration de ne pas savoir, ne pas comprendre ce à quoi il avait affaire. Au final, il avait abandonné l'idée de dormir tout de suite et s'était lancé dans la recherche d'informations initialement remise au lendemain. Confortablement installé devant l'ordinateur de sa chambre, il avait alors navigué sur Internet en quête de vérité, enchaînant page après page traitant de philosophies sur la vie et la mort et de concepts spirituel dont il parvenait vaguement à comprendre le sens au bout de trois ou quatre relectures, plus dans les cas les plus complexes.

Hélas, pour le moment, il n'avait toujours pas de réponse. Résurrection, réincarnation, immortalité, cycle de la vie, éternel retour… Entre les scientifiques, les philosophes, les religieux et les simples rêveurs, ce n'était pas les théories qui manquaient, des plus réalistes aux plus abracadabrantesques. Le problème, c'est que la situation à laquelle il était confronté ressemblait un peu à tout mais ne correspondait jamais à cent pour cent avec ce qu'il lisait. Et après quasiment trois heures passées là-dessus, il commençait sérieusement à faire une overdose de spiritualité, raison pour laquelle il avait finalement décidé de faire un break.

Ses pensées finirent par se focaliser sur une autre partie du puzzle, quittant la question du 'comment' pour se pencher désormais sur le 'qui'. S'il s'intéressait avant tout au génie de Konoha, la présence aux côtés de celui-ci de ses équipiers de l'époque, de l'ancien Kazekage Gaara mais aussi d'un Uchiha, peut-être le frère d'Itachi lui-même, le poussait à croire que d'autres parmi eux, voire tous, étaient également surgis du passé. En apprendre plus sur les différents membres du groupe était le seul autre angle qu'il voyait pour essayer de percer ce mystère qui l'intriguait tant.

Retournant s'installer devant son bureau, il se lança dans de nouvelles recherches, au départ sans grand succès. Il essaya tant bien que mal d'affiner ses requêtes afin de cibler les bonnes personnes et ne pas tomber sur des homonymes mais mis à part le fait qu'ils étaient étudiants à Mintos, il ignorait tout d'eux.

Néanmoins, la présence à chaque fois de liens vers CyberLife, réseau social le plus populaire au monde, l'incita à se créer un compte bidon dans l'unique but d'y dénicher ceux des jeunes. Manque de chance pour lui, bien que plusieurs individus nommés 'Shikamaru Nara' fussent inscrits sur le site, aucun de ceux dont le profil était public ne correspondait à celui qui hantait sa mémoire depuis des millénaires. Même constat pour ce goinfre de Chouji. Finalement, ce fut Ino, la furie blonde, qu'il découvrit en premier. Cette dernière laissant l'intégralité de sa page en accès libre, l'albinos put notamment fouiner gaiement dans sa liste d'amis et y retrouver toute la joyeuse bande de gais-lurons.

Résultat des courses, les vingt-trois qu'il avait rencontrés sur la plage disposaient chacun d'un compte mais seuls neuf d'entre eux étaient plus ou moins ouverts aux inconnus. Les autres lui étaient entièrement fermés. A part celui de la harpie à queue de cheval, il pouvait accéder à ceux de Lee, Kiba, Konohamaru, Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Suigetsu et Zaku.

Tous n'offraient pas la même liberté cependant, le plus restrictif étant Sai qui autorisait uniquement les personnes étrangères à visionner ses diverses œuvres d'art. Dans un style un peu différent, Lee, Zaku et Suigetsu, bien que très actifs et bavards voire un poil agressifs de temps à autres, parlaient très peu d'eux-mêmes. Dans un genre un peu plus spécial, Ino et Sakura aimaient clairement parler d'elles-mêmes mais presque uniquement du point de vue beauté et esthétique, un concours semblant d'ailleurs s'être déclaré entre elles depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. En dehors de cela, elles ne divulguaient que très peu de renseignements dignes d'intérêt. Enfin, les moins regardants étaient Naruto, Kiba et Konohamaru qui n'hésitaient visiblement pas à raconter leur vie, quand ce n'était pas celle des autres. Seul inconvénient, celles-ci tournaient majoritairement autour des cours et de leurs amis; le genre d'informations qui n'étaient que d'une aide limitée pour l'ex-jashiniste.

Suite à une étude approfondie des profils, des photos et des discussions, un recoupage de toutes les données récoltées permit d'abord à l'immortel de se faire un aperçu rapide de toute la troupe. Si celle-ci ne s'était en apparence créée qu'au cours des trois derniers mois, elle était en réalité un assemblage de petits groupes déjà existants.

En premier lieu venaient les amitiés datant de l'enfance. A en juger par les clichés qu'il avait pu observer, nombre d'entre eux s'étaient en effet rencontrés dès la maternelle ou le primaire. C'était le cas des trios Shikamaru-Chouji-Ino, Kiba-Shino-Hinata, Neji-Lee-Tenten et Naruto-Sasuke-Sakura, ce dernier s'étant par la suite agrandi avec l'arrivée de Sai pendant le collège.

La clef de voûte de la petite compagnie nouvellement formée s'avérait être le trio Kiba-Naruto-Shikamaru. Les trois jeunes avaient fait connaissance en colonie de vacances vers l'âge de dix ans et avaient gardé contact par la suite, se revoyant au fil des années durant d'autres voyages. En ajoutant à cela le lien familial entre Neji et Hinata, Hidan voyait là la base de la bande actuelle.

Kankurou, Gaara et Temari, de par leur relation de frères et sœur, constituaient une composante supplémentaire de la bande. En revanche, il ne paraissait pas y avoir eu de lien précis entre eux et les autres jusqu'à i peine trois mois.

De même, Zaku, Dosu et Kin étaient les derniers arrivants, leur rencontre avec le reste du groupe ne datant visiblement que de quelques semaines. Avant cela, tous trois se connaissaient depuis au moins une quinzaine d'années. Toutefois, s'il était clair qu'ils avaient été en cours ensemble, un lien plus ancien semblait les unir, mais la nature de ce dernier demeurait sans réponse.

Le cas de Suigetsu, Juugo et Karin était de loin le plus énigmatique. L'albinos avait eu beau chercher, il était toujours incapable de dire d'où ces trois là venaient, ni comment ils avaient atterri là. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'ils apparaissaient subitement et simultanément dans les photos de l'Uzumaki qui les présentait simplement comme des 'amis de Sasuke'. Aucun autre détail n'avait filtré à leur sujet.

Enfin, Konohamaru s'avérait étonnamment être un ami commun de Naruto et de Shikamaru qu'il avait rencontrés séparément pour finalement découvrir bien plus tard que tous deux se connaissaient eux aussi. C'est d'ailleurs en s'intéressant aux photos du benjamin de l'équipe qu'Hidan était tombé sur une autre tête qui ne lui était pas inconnue; celle de l'oncle chez qui l'ado habitait.

Asuma Sarutobi, le shinobi qu'il avait tué de ses propres mains avant d'être lui-même mis hors-jeu par son élève assoiffé de vengeance.

Cette découverte avait définitivement ôté tout doute qui pouvait encore subsister dans son esprit quant à l'identité des jeunes. Autant il ignorait ce qui était arrivé à tous les autres après sa défaite, autant la question ne se posait pas pour le barbu. Même la dernière victime de sa malédiction jashiniste était de retour parmi les vivants. De quoi l'inciter plus encore à éclaircir ce mystère…

Hélas, mis à part cela et les diverses relations au sein de l'équipe, l'immortel n'était pas plus avancé vis-à-vis de celui qui l'intriguait tant. A défaut en savait-il un peu plus sur quelques-uns de ses amis.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à éteindre l'ordinateur pour rejoindre son lit, la ressemblance entre Sasuke et Itachi lui revint en tête. En dehors des quelques indiscrétions de Naruto à son sujet, il n'avait quasiment rien appris concernant l'Uchiha, dont strictement rien au sujet de sa famille.

Malgré l'absence d'un quelconque compte au nom d'Itachi Uchiha sur CyberLife, l'immortel ne baissa pas les bras et se lança dans des recherches plus larges sur l'Internet, espérant avoir plus de succès avec deux noms plutôt qu'un. Parmi les très nombreux résultats, son attention fut très vite attirée par un article vieux de près de cinq ans et dont l'illustration principale montrait quatre personnes décrites comme 'la famille Uchiha'; un couple d'âge mûr accompagné de leurs deux enfants qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler Itachi et Sasuke en un peu plus jeunes que tel qu'Hidan les connaissait.

...

'_**Aequo pulsat pede'**_

_Au premier abord, c'est un double meurtre hélas trop banal qui s'est produit hier soir. Les victimes, elles, le sont beaucoup moins._

_C'est vers 23h00 que six coups de feu ont soudainement retenti dans le riche quartier de Chuo à Byzel, pourtant réputé pour sa tranquillité. Alertés par des passants, les policiers ont découvert les corps sans vie du célèbre homme d'affaires Fugaku Uchiha et de son épouse, Mikoto Uchiha, baignant dans leur sang au milieu du salon de leur luxueuse résidence. _

_Aucune autre information n'a depuis été transmise à la presse. Le commissaire Bialès, en charge du dossier, préfère attendre les résultats de la police scientifique et des autopsies avant de s'exprimer plus longuement sur cette affaire._

_Toutefois, si officiellement aucune piste n'est écartée, l'enquête semble déjà s'orienter vers la thèse du drame familial. Le suspect principal serait nul autre qu'Itachi Uchiha, le fils ainé des défunts. _

_Les enquêteurs disposeraient en effet d'un témoin clé : Sasuke Uchiha, le fils cadet du couple, retrouvé sain et sauf par les agents arrivés sur place. Emmené dans un lieu tenu secret pour y être examiné et entendu, aucune personne extérieure n'a depuis été autorisée à le voir. Néanmoins, selon une source souhaitant rester anonyme, le garçon aurait vu son frère penché sur les cadavres de leurs parents, pistolet à la main. Ce dernier l'aurait alors aperçu et aurait tenté de l'abattre à son tour mais il serait parvenu à se réfugier indemne au grenier. L'arrivée des forces de l'ordre peu après lui aura très certainement sauvé la vie en contraignant le meurtrier à s'enfuir._

_Le jeune rescapé n'aurait en revanche pas été en mesure de les éclairer sur les circonstances précises du crime, en particulier concernant les raisons qui auraient motivé son ainé._

_Une réunion de crise doit par ailleurs se tenir dès aujourd'hui au siège d'UHTC dont Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha étaient les principaux dirigeants. Selon la porte-parole de la compagnie, une direction provisoire doit ainsi être étudiée, débattue et votée dans les plus brefs délais pour 'assurer la continuité de l'activité malgré la tragédie qui vient de frapper'. La nouvelle organisation restera ensuite en fonction jusqu'à ce qu'un des héritiers directs du groupe familial ne décide d'en reprendre les rênes._

_A moins que son frère ne soit innocenté des charges pesant contre lui à l'heure actuelle, seul le jeune Sasuke devrait donc pouvoir, s'il le désire, prétendre à ce poste une fois atteint l'âge de 18 ans. Dans le cas contraire, le reste de la famille Uchiha pourrait alors décider de maintenir la nouvelle direction en place ou d'en élire une autre de manière plus définitive._

_...  
_

Au vu des autres articles plus ou moins récents qui traitaient de cette histoire, l'affaire n'avait guère progressé. Un appel à témoins avait été lancé mais sans grand succès; seul un passant avait confirmé avoir vu l'ainé des Uchiha passer le portail de la résidence peu avant que les coups de feu ne retentissent. Les analyses scientifiques n'avaient rien révélé d'utile non plus. Et surtout, Itachi courait toujours…

Ne tombant sur rien d'autre qui soit digne d'intérêt pour ses propres investigations sur les deux frangins, Hidan lança rapidement une recherche sur les autres membres de l'Akatsuki dans l'espoir de confirmer définitivement le retour de ses anciens partenaires. Kakuzu, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Pein, Konan et Zetsu; tous y passèrent, hélas sans aucun résultat. Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant étant donné qu'il ne disposait que de leur prénom, ce qui est excessivement peu.

Sans aucune autre piste à suivre pour le moment, l'immortel éteignit son ordinateur et alla se fourrer sous sa couette avec un profond soupir d'intense frustration. D'abord parce qu'il ne comprenait toujours rien à ce à quoi il avait affaire. Mais surtout, il avait beau en savoir un peu plus sur tous ces personnages surgis du passé, il n'avait nullement l'impression d'avancer. Pour chaque réponse qu'il trouvait, de nouvelles questions prenaient le relai; plus il en apprenait, moins la situation lui paraissait claire. Inutile de dire que cela ne le mettait pas en joie, bien au contraire.

Seul réconfort, enfin la fatigue commençait enfin à se faire sentir. Le sommeil n'était pas loin et il en avait besoin. Lorsque la troupe débarquerait chez lui le lendemain il allait devoir faire preuve d'un minimum de finesse, d'intelligence et de diplomatie pour ne pas les faire fuir, gagner leur amitié et les étudier en live. Ce n'était déjà pas son fort en temps normal, alors si en prime il était crevé, ce serait mission impossible. Il devait dormir !

Quelques minutes plus tard, le marchand de sable emmenait l'albinos au pays des rêves.

* * *

Ce n'était que la cinquième semaine depuis la rentrée, une durée néanmoins suffisante pour que de petites habitudes s'instaurent ici et là. C'est ainsi que le cours d'informatique qui clôturait chaque lundi matin était devenu une sorte de rituel pour un trio d'étudiants assez hétéroclite, si ce n'est pour leur discrétion commune à tous les trois.

Assis côte-à-côte à l'avant-dernier rang près de la fenêtre, un géant à la tignasse d'ambre discutait à voix basse de la nature et du monde animal avec un garçon dont les cheveux noirs touffus semblaient se dresser comme pour compenser un tant soit peu la différence de taille entre eux. Pour une raison que tout le monde ignorait, ce dernier portait des lunettes noires en intérieur malgré le temps pourri auquel ils avaient droit aujourd'hui. Mais comme de toute manière il les avait sur le nez tous les jours sans exception, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, nul ne lui faisait de remarque à ce sujet; même le prof n'essayait plus de les lui faire enlever.

De même que celui-ci avait abandonné l'idée de réveiller la feignasse qui piquait son traditionnel roupillon juste derrière ses deux amis. Le forcer à suivre était inutile de toute façon. Non pas que la matière ne l'intéressait pas, bien au contraire; il adorait l'informatique depuis son plus jeune âge, à tel point qu'il était limite plus calé sur le sujet que l'enseignant lui-même. Résultat, la seule fois où le pauvre malheureux a eu la mauvaise idée de réveiller cette larve affalée sur sa table en lui signalant que si le cours ne l'intéressait pas, il pouvait toujours essayer de prendre sa place et de faire mieux, le petit geek l'avait pris au mot, mettant exceptionnellement sa nature paresseuse de côté juste pour le plaisir de remettre définitivement le vieux ronchon à sa place. Depuis, il dernier était libre de dormir du début à la fin, ce qu'il faisait avec le plus grand plaisir pour 'terminer sa nuit' comme il le disait lui-même. Et cela durait ainsi jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie stridente retentisse, annonçant non seulement la fin de la période de cours mais surtout le break de midi.

Quand enfin cet instant libérateur arriva, le flemmard se réveilla avec plus de motivation qu'il n'en laissait paraître, rangea ses affaires dans son sac et se mit en route en compagnie de ses deux acolytes pour aller retrouver le reste de leur bande dans la salle qui leur servait de point de rassemblement quand la météo capricieuse les empêchait de profiter des espaces verts du campus. Laissant le colosse avancer en tête afin de faciliter leur avancée, le trio se fraya tant bien que mal un chemin à travers la foule d'étudiants qui envahissait les couloirs de l'université pour finalement atteindre leur destination où cinq de leurs amis les attendaient déjà.

Naruto, Kiba et Zaku s'étaient lancés dans une vive discussion à laquelle Dosu ne participait qu'occasionnellement. Hinata, toujours aussi timide, se contentait de les écouter en silence. Les trois nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent tranquillement avec eux, Shino s'empressant de rejoindre sa chère et tendre et d'échanger un rapide baiser avec elle. Aucun d'entre eux n'étant particulièrement bavards, ils laissèrent les autres continuer à parler. Néanmoins, cela ne dura guère longtemps, l'attention de tous se retrouvant bientôt attirée par l'ouverture soudaine et quasi-brutale de l'unique porte de la pièce par laquelle pénétra un Sasuke clairement à bout de nerfs qui alla se placer près du blondinet aux yeux bleus.

« Encore ? » demanda prudemment celui-ci, devinant ce qui se passait comme tous les autres autour de lui.

« Encore ! Et elles ont même pas attendu le début du cours cette fois-ci ! » A peine le dernier venu avait-il fini sa réponse que deux voix féminines connues se faisaient entendre depuis le couloir. Entre le volume à casser les tympans, les intonations ouvertement hostiles et le langage pour le moins fleuri, il était facile pour tous ces habitués de comprendre que la guerre était à nouveau déclarée entre les deux 'Miss m'as-tu-vu' du groupe. Déduction très vite confirmée par l'arrivée à leur tour dans la salle des deux harpies en question.

C'était là une autre tradition du lundi matin. Qu'Ino et Sakura se crêpent le chignon n'avait rien d'exceptionnel; au contraire, depuis qu'elles avaient fait connaissance, c'était plutôt les jours où aucune insulte ne fusait entre elles qui étaient marqués d'une croix sur le calendrier, sans parler des fois où elles en venaient aux mains. Le plus surprenant dans l'histoire, c'est qu'elles ne s'étaient pas encore égorgées l'une l'autre alors qu'elles étaient colocataires depuis la rentrée.

La particularité dans ce cas précis, c'est qu'en plus du grotesque concours de beauté qu'elles se livraient en permanence, elles avaient à ce moment-là cours avec le pauvre Uchiha que toutes deux adoraient pour son plus grand malheur. Non seulement il ne pouvait pas leur échapper étant donné que toutes deux le pistaient et le suivaient à la trace dès la pause pour s'installer près de lui, mais en prime comme chacune souhaitait recevoir plus de compliments et faisait tout pour rabaisser l'autre à ses yeux, cela se terminait constamment en joute verbale. Et hélas pour lui, son indéniable force de caractère n'était pas suffisante pour les arrêter une fois lancées; s'il s'y essayait, peu importe comment, elles s'accusaient alors mutuellement de le mettre en colère et tout repartait de plus belle…

« Par pitié, faites les taire ou je sens que je vais craquer ! » supplia le garçon avec une détresse dans le regard comme il n'en montrait quasiment jamais.

Sa prière sembla être entendue quand, alors que Naruto s'apprêtait à régler le problème à sa manière avec l'aide de Kiba, Sai débarqua à son tour dans la pièce en compagnie de Suigetsu. Le jeune artiste réalisa immédiatement ce qui se déroulait en ces lieux et, ni une ni deux, il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers les deux meilleures ennemies. Se plaçant subitement entre elles, il enlaça Sakura et l'embrassa sans la moindre hésitation, leur clouant immédiatement le bec à toutes les deux, ce qui lui valut au passage la bénédiction muette du reste de l'assemblée. Car oui, si celle qu'il étreignait était certes une véritable groupie de Sasuke, c'est pourtant avec le fougueux nouvel arrivant qu'elle était en couple.

L'échange d'amabilités enfin stoppé, les discussions normales purent reprendre là où elles s'étaient brusquement interrompues. Quelques minutes plus tard, le reste de la troupe était arrivé, portant à vingt-et-un le nombre de personnes présentes. Comme à leur habitude, plutôt que de passer par le restaurant universitaire où quoi que ce soit d'autre, chacun avait prévu un petit quelque chose à boire ou à manger et l'ensemble était réuni et mis à disposition de tous.

Pour des raisons évidentes que nul n'oserait formuler devant lui de peur d'être réduit en chair à saucisse dans la seconde, Chouji en amenait plus que les autres. En fait, il fournissait à lui seul près d'un quart du buffet... et en engloutissait tout autant, sinon plus. Toutefois, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait le culot de s'en plaindre. Il faut dire que ce que l'ogre ramenait était en général fait maison, préparé avec l'aide de son père, chef cuisinier de renommée certes modeste mais non moins talentueux pour autant, et que ses plats mêmes les plus simples étaient souvent cent fois plus savoureux que ceux des autres.

« Tout le monde est toujours ok pour ce soir ? » demanda Kiba en haussant la voix pour attirer l'attention de tous alors que les derniers finissaient de se servir. « Direction l'Alba Madonna après les cours ? »

« Normalement Temari devrait nous attendre à la sortie. Si jamais elle pouvait pas être là à l'heure, elle m'enverra un texto et nous rejoindra là-bas un peu plus tard. » signala Kankurou qui était assis juste à côté de lui.

« Et Konohamaru sera pas là. Cet abruti a réussi à se prendre deux heures de colle ce soir… » l'informa Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel même si son ton trahissait son amusement.

« Ok. Quelqu'un d'autre qui ne peut ou ne veut pas venir finalement? » Le tatoué interpréta l'absence de réponse comme la confirmation que tous seraient bel et bien présents comme prévu la veille.

« Comment on s'organise par contre ? » s'enquit Shikamaru avec beaucoup moins d'énergie dans sa voix. « Il faut que je passe chez moi prendre mon clavier. Pareil pour toi avec ta guitare d'ailleurs. » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de l'Inuzuka.

« Au pire, on prend le temps d'aller déposer nos affaires chez nous et on se donne rendez-vous devant la résidence universitaire genre une demi-heure, trois quarts d'heure après la sortie. » proposa Suigetsu. « Après tout, on a pas donné d'heure précise pour notre arrivée. »

« Désolé mais je vais faire mon chieur deux secondes. » prévint alors Zaku, tous les regards se tournant rapidement vers lui. « Est-ce que je suis le seul à trouver ça louche ou pas ? Je veux dire, on connaît même pas ce type et il nous invite à venir chez lui gratos quand on veut. C'est limite s'il nous a pas donné la clé pour entrer librement. Merde, si j'étais à sa place, je pense que je me méfierais un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'inconnus. »

« Je te rappelle que tu nous connaissais pas plus que lui y a un mois, quand Naruto est venu vous proposer d'intégrer la bande tous les trois. » lui fit remarquer Sakura avec un sourire en coin en les désignant du doigt, lui, Dosu et Kin. « J'ai pas l'impression que vous regrettiez d'avoir accepté. »

« Sauf que ça n'a rien à voir. » contesta-t-il. « A la base il est juste venu nous demander de rejoindre le groupe de musique. C'est pas comme si c'était nous qui vous avions proposé à tous de venir squatter notre chambre. »

« Perso, je suis assez d'accord avec lui. » le soutint Ino avec un sérieux inhabituel. « A première vue, Hidan semble être quelqu'un de correct, ça je dis pas. Mais je saurais pas dire pourquoi, il y a un truc qui me dérange. C'est difficile à expliquer mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il est plus dangereux qu'il en a l'air. Je sais que rien ne justifie de dire ça; c'est juste l'intuition féminine. »

« Ce serait bien la seule chose chez toi qui soit féminin. » En un quart de seconde, les deux rivales s'échangeaient à nouveau des regards assassins, leurs mitrailleuses à noms d'oiseaux chargées, armées et prêtes à faire feu sans sommation. Heureusement pour l'Uchiha dont les nerfs étaient toujours sur le point de lâcher, Sai se chargea une fois de plus de calmer les ardeurs de sa partenaire tandis que Shino intervint immédiatement, laissant sa discrétion naturelle de côté afin de couper court au torrent d'insultes que la blonde à queue de cheval s'apprêtait à libérer.

« Je dois admettre que je suis plutôt de ton avis mais Sakura a pas complètement tort non plus. A la place d'Hidan, Naruto ne se serait pas contenté de nous inviter, il nous aurait carrément traînés jusque chez lui. Pourtant on sera tous d'accord pour dire qu'il est tout sauf quelqu'un de malveillant. Aussi suspect qu'Hidan puisse paraître, je pense qu'il mérite au moins qu'on prenne le temps de le connaître. Au pire, si au bout du compte, il s'avère vraiment être louche voire dangereux ou quoi que ce soit, on avisera en conséquence. Mais dans le cas contraire, on découvrira peut-être un type hyper sympa et en prime, on aura un super local où se réunir tous ensemble. Ça vaut au moins le coup d'essayer, qu'est-ce vous en pensez? »

Un tour de table fut alors effectué, chacun prenant la parole tour à tour pour partager son opinion. Si au final plusieurs autres membres du groupe émirent eux aussi quelques réserves, tous tombèrent d'accord sur le principe avancé par leur ami à lunettes ainsi que sur la proposition de Suigetsu, à savoir se réunir quelques temps après les cours avant de se mettre en route pour l'Alba Madonna.

Les discussions reprirent alors sur des sujets aussi divers que l'actualité, les cours, les sorties et soirées des jours et week-ends à venir jusqu'à ce que la fin du break n'approche, forçant la troupe à se séparer et se diriger vers leurs salles respectives, se donnant rendez-vous à l'heure prévue.

* * *

« Mais bordel, crève connard ! Crève ! Crève ! CRÈVE ! CRÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈVE ! »

Sept fois… sept fois qu'il se prenait une rouste par le boss de fin. Peu importe comment il s'y prenait ou quelles mutations il activait, rien ne semblait fonctionner, pas même lui balancer des avions ou des hélicos dans la gueule. Quant au corps-à-corps, n'en parlons pas, une dizaine d'attaques suffisaient à peine à enlever un pixel de vie alors qu'un seul et unique coup lui faisait perdre à lui un tiers de sa vie, l'obligeant à courir comme un con sur tout le porte-avions et à attraper soldat sur soldat pour se régénérer et éviter de crever à cause d'une attaque Devastator du grand connard surpuissant. Ah oui, et au passage, les siennes étaient inefficaces au possible; elles s'avéraient même souvent plus mortelles pour lui-même que pour son adversaire…

Enfin bref, inutile de dire que pour l'albinos qui détestait perdre, ce monstre de merde commençait sérieusement à les lui briser menu. D'autant plus qu'il avait démarré la partie dans le but de se défouler avant la venue des énigmes vivantes et en espérant finir le jeu par la même occasion. En fin de compte, en plus d'en être exactement au même point qu'au début, il était à présent dans une rage folle.

Obstiné comme à son habitude lorsque confronté à une telle situation, il était prêt à se lancer dans une huitième tentative mais la sonnerie de l'interphone lui signala que le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Quand la voix de l'Inuzuka confirma qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une fausse alerte, il ouvrit le portail et sortit attendre toute la joyeuse bande sur le pas de la porte. L'instant d'après, pas moins de sept voitures étaient garées devant l'annexe.

La pluie diluvienne qui s'abattait sur la région depuis la nuit précédente n'avait cependant pas faibli d'un iota, tant et si bien que l'immortel les invita à venir promptement se mettre à l'abri, ce qu'ils firent au pas de course sans la moindre hésitation.

« La vache… vous nous aviez dit que c'était superbe mais à ce point là… » s'émerveilla Suigetsu en pénétrant dans la salle, une réaction qui ne manqua pas de rassurer Hidan sur le bon déroulement de son plan. Plus l'endroit serait apprécié des jeunes, moins ils risqueraient de s'en aller, du moins tant que lui-même ne foirait pas tout royalement.

« Vous avez amené votre matos ou pas finalement? » demanda-t-il aux musiciens tandis que le reste de la troupe découvrait les lieux.

« Ouais, tout est dans les coffres. » répondit Naruto en jetant un coup d'œil hésitant vers l'extérieur. Ni lui ni aucun autre ne se réjouissait vraiment à l'idée de ressortir pour aller chercher tout leur barda.

Avec un petit rire, l'hôte leur proposa de commencer plutôt par décider où et comment tout installer, puis éventuellement bouger les meubles si nécessaire afin de libérer l'espace voulu. Cette tâche ne dura néanmoins que peu de temps et le ciel n'étant clairement pas près de se dégager, l'ensemble de l'équipe se motiva alors pour affronter de nouveau l'averse durant quelques dizaines de secondes et décharger le matériel dont ils laissèrent ensuite les propriétaires gérer la mise en place.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes seulement, tout était prêt. Seul restait à procéder à un essai rapide pour vérifier que tout fonctionnait correctement, étape qui permit à l'albinos de voir de quoi ce fameux groupe de musique était constitué.

Au premier plan, le blondinet était le seul à ne pas avoir d'instrument, apparaissant de fait comme le chanteur principal; un fait surprenant quand on connaît sa voix d'ordinaire si criarde et sa surexcitation permanente. Et pourtant, dès la chanson débutée, celui-ci fit soudainement preuve non seulement d'un self-control ahurissant mais surtout d'un talent inattendu. Même Hidan qui n'avait jamais été un grand amateur de musique était forcé de reconnaître que le garçon était bien plus doué qu'il n'en avait l'air au premier coup d'œil.

A ses côtés se tenait Sai, actuellement en train de jouer du violon tel un virtuose avec sur le visage la même intense concentration que lorsqu'il dessinait sur la plage. Etonnamment, alors que l'instrument avait l'air d'un intrus parmi les autres beaucoup plus répandus dans les groupes de ce genre, les différentes sonorités se mariaient efficacement pour fournir un résultat des plus agréables. Non loin de lui se trouvait également une flûte traversière que l'immortel l'avait vu manipuler lors de l'installation et dont il devait probablement se servir pour d'autres morceaux.

Derrière eux se trouvait le bassiste Zaku, entouré de part et d'autre par les deux guitaristes Kiba et Sasuke. Si l'entrain affiché par les deux premiers ne changeait pas de leur tempérament habituel, celui de l'Uchiha contrastait grandement avec ses traits généralement impassibles. Tous trois suivaient le rythme marqué par le batteur, Dosu, situé à l'arrière.

Pour finir, à la droite de ce dernier se dressait Shikamaru derrière son clavier. Si au premier abord, il présentait la même motivation que d'habitude, c'est-à-dire aucune, une observation attentive laissait deviner que c'était en réalité tout le contraire. Ses doigts volaient de touche en touche avec une maestria démontrant clairement qu'il n'était pas un vulgaire débutant. Par ailleurs, si ses yeux étaient la plupart du temps focalisés sur son instrument, il lui arrivait occasionnellement de les relever l'espace d'une ou deux secondes, révélant alors une vivacité et un sérieux à l'extrême opposé de la paresse qui le caractérisait tant. Cette expression n'était pourtant pas inconnue pour l'ex-jashiniste; c'était celle-là même que le jeune homme affichait lors du duel qui les avait opposés.

Alors que la chanson touchait à sa fin, Hidan se rapprocha de Chouji qui grignotait tout près de lui. « Ca m'étonne; pour quelqu'un que vous charriez tous sous prétexte qu'il est flemmard, il a l'air de plutôt bien se débrouiller comme musicien. » lui signala-t-il sans quitter le claviériste des yeux.

« C'est l'une des rares choses qui l'intéressent. Ça, l'informatique et le shogi. Pour le reste, il a zéro motivation.» répondit le goinfre entre deux morceaux. Si ses mots pouvaient sonner comme un reproche, le ton qu'il employait était neutre, ne cherchant pas à appuyer un quelconque jugement de valeur mais juste à établir un fait avéré.

« Le shogi ? » Le terme était vaguement familier mais sur le coup, l'albinos était incapable de se rappeler à quoi il correspondait.

« Un jeu qu'il a découvert sur le net. » expliqua le brun. « J'y connais pas grand-chose mais d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, ce sont des archéologues qui l'ont mis à jour pendant des fouilles. Ça daterait d'il y a deux ou trois milles ans, voire plus. »

« Un conseil : si vous n'aimez pas perdre, n'y jouez pas contre lui. » intervint Ino qui se tenait à côté de son ami bien-portant. L'air interrogateur qu'elle reçut d'Hidan l'incita à développer ses propos. « C'est un jeu de réflexion qui ressemble un peu aux échecs, et même si ça se voit pas, il s'avère que Shikamaru a un QI à la limite du surnaturel. Faut dire qu'il en fait rarement usage. »

« C'est une experte qui vous parle. » La réplique avait fusé, provenant de l'intéressé lui-même qui, la musique s'étant arrêtée, avait entendu le commentaire de la blonde. L'immortel et l'ogre partagèrent un sourire amusé alors que la furie lançait déjà sa contre-attaque.

« Tout marche comme vous voulez ? » demanda Hidan avant que l'échange d'amabilités ne puisse aller plus loin. Après quelques brefs réglages supplémentaires, les membres du groupe confirmèrent que tout était ok.

Ils délaissèrent alors leurs instruments pour rejoindre le reste de la bande dont une bonne partie avait déjà pris possession des lieux tels Suigetsu et Temari qui profitaient des consoles, Kankurou qui squattait le minibar en compagnie de Shino, ou encore Juugo qui affrontait Neji au billard.

Tous profitèrent des lieux pour un moment de détente, l'albinos passant régulièrement d'un jeune à un autre de manière à causer un peu avec chacun d'eux tout en se retenant de se montrer trop curieux pour l'instant. Il s'attarda un peu plus au bar où le génie fainéant s'était assis à son tour, discutant longuement avec les garçons installés là.

Au bout d'une heure à peine, les vingt-deux invités quittèrent l'Alba Madonna pour rejoindre leurs domiciles respectifs où du travail les attendait. Hidan quant lui fit un passage en cuisine pour préparer son repas du soir, profitant de ce moment pour faire un bilan de cette relativement brève visite.

La première étape de son plan semblait bien être une réussite; de ce qu'il avait pu en juger, l'ensemble de la bande semblaient apprécier l'endroit et l'idée de pouvoir en profiter aussi bien comme local de répétition que de détente. A moins d'un pépin, il pouvait s'attendre à les voir fréquemment débarquer ici, ce qui était exactement ce qu'il souhaitait.

Pour ce qui est du contact entre eux et lui, ça allait vraisemblablement être un peu plus long. Si aucun n'avait ouvertement affiché la moindre hostilité à son égard, ils étaient évidemment loin de le considérer comme un ami, à part peut-être l'Uzumaki qui semblait déjà l'avoir adopté. Il allait devoir apprendre à connaître chacun d'eux et vice-versa; un long mais nécessaire processus qui n'allait rien arranger vis-à-vis de sa frustration et son impatience. Quand déjà ils auront tous arrêté de le vouvoyer, ce sera bon signe. Un point réjouissant néanmoins : Shikamaru, qui restait le plus important de tous à ses yeux, était parmi les rares à avoir déjà franchi ce cap.

Une fois son plat prêt, l'immortel monta à l'étage et s'installa devant l'ordinateur, poussant un profond soupir à l'idée de ce à quoi il s'attaquait. Passer du temps avec toute la troupe était certes une partie de son plan mais il en tirerait sans doute du plaisir par la même occasion. En revanche, les recherches philosophiques s'annonçaient tout aussi longues mais à l'inverse extrêmement emmerdantes. Le plus frustrant est qu'il ne savait même pas si ses efforts seraient récompensés et s'il obtiendrait une réponse à toutes ses questions.

Dans tous les cas, il venait de s'engager dans un travail de longue haleine et dont les résultats n'apparaitront pas avant un moment. Heureusement pour lui, s'il y a bien une chose dont il ne manquait pas, c'était le temps…

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur:**

**Et voilà, le groupe est enfin installé à l'Alba Madonna. Il est enfin temps de bosser sur la relation entre Hidan et les autres, et en particulier Shikamaru. :p  
**

**Pour les curieux, 'Slumber' est un anagramme de 'Bulmers', une marque de cidre. Je suis moi-même un fan de cidre et c'est en cherchant un nom pour la boisson d'Hidan que j'ai trouvé ça. Il faut savoir que 'Slumber' est un terme anglais signifiant 'sommeil'... Inutile de dire que ça me semblait parfait pour Hidan et Shikamaru. ^^  
**

**Par ailleurs, ****'__****Aequo pulsat pede**' est une locution latin signifiant en gros 'La mort frappe d'un pied indifférent'.  


**Le titre de ce chapitre est une référence ****à une musique du superbe jeu 'Kingdom Hearts II'  
**

******Merci d'avoir lu et de laisser des commentaires. N'hésitez pas à signaler toute incohérence, faute ou quoi que ce soit. Les retours et critiques utiles sont toujours appréciées.**


	4. Lazy Afternoons

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices, avant toute chose, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous.  
**

**D'abord la bonne : je vous livre aujourd'hui deux chapitres au lieu d'un.  
**

**Maintenant la mauvaise : pourquoi deux chapitres ? Tout simplement parce qu'à mon humble avis, le chapitre 4 est tellement pourri qu'en tant qu'auteur, je ne voulais pas me permettre de le publier comme ça. Du coup, je vous amène le 5 en même temps pour compenser. Seulement vous savez quoi ? Le 5 est nul à chier lui aussi !  
**

**Le truc c'est que nous ne sommes qu'aux balbutiements de la relation entre Hidan et Shikamaru. Ils sont à peine en train d'apprendre à se connaître et à s'apprécier. En prime, comme l'autre intrigue ne démarrera pas avant encore quelques chapitres, ça fait que l'action est assez... en fait non, il n'y a pas d'action du tout, du tout. Presque uniquement de la discussion chiante et stérile... Le chapitre 6 devrait corriger tout ça, et je pense que vous devriez être en mesure de deviner de quoi il traitera. ^^**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, un grand ****merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un ou plusieurs commentaires jusqu'à présent. Toute critique, qu'elle soit positive ou négative est bonne à entendre. Par ailleurs, comme j'essaye autant que possible de répondre à chacun d'entre vous, si vous n'avez pas le courage de vous connecter sur votre compte (ça nous arrive à tous de temps à autre :p), tâchez si possible de signer de votre pseudo exact, que je sache à qui adresser le message.**

******Comme d'habitude, les notes de l'auteur sont en bas de page.  
**

**************Merci de votre attention et bonne lecture!**

* * *

Inattendue. S'il fallait résumer la situation actuelle dans l'annexe de l'Alba Madonna en un seul mot, c'était celui-là.

D'un côté, le propriétaire des lieux se dressait encore sur les marches de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur, celui-là même qu'il était en train de descendre lorsque la porte d'entrée avait été ouverte. Sa surprise n'était pas due au fait qu'il ne connaissait pas le nouvel arrivant ; au contraire, s'il y avait bien un visage qui ne lui fut pas inconnu, c'était ce garçon aux yeux tantôt vides d'énergie et de motivation, tantôt pétillants de vivacité et d'intelligence, et dont la queue de cheval hérissée lui valait parfois d'être surnommé '_tête d'ananas_', ou plus simplement '_l'ananas_'. Non, ce qui l'étonnait, c'était la présence même du jeune Nara en ces lieux à une heure où il aurait dû se trouver au campus de Mintos.

A l'autre bout de l'unique pièce du rez-de-chaussée, toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait le surdoué en question, vêtu d'un jean gris et d'un t-shirt marron à peine visible sous un sweat à capuche vert sombre et chaussé de baskets.

A l'inverse, lui s'attendait évidemment à trouver l'albinos ici… mais pas _comme ça_, c'est-à-dire affublé uniquement d'un jean noir à la ceinture de cuir laissée ouverte, torse nu, une serviette sur les épaules, ses cheveux d'argent légèrement humides. Non pas que cette vision le dérangeait ; s'il était honnête, celui-ci était même diablement sexy, présentant en outre sous sa peau lisse et immaculée une puissante musculature avec des tablettes de chocolat saillantes sans pour autant être un horrible monstre de muscles comme le deviennent tant de bodybuilders.

Néanmoins, si lui-même ne verrait pas vraiment d'inconvénient à se rincer l'œil sur le corps de rêve d'Hidan, pas sûr que l'intéressé partage cet avis. Certes, de ce que Shikamaru avait pu en juger jusqu'à présent, celui-ci était tout sauf timide ou prude, et il n'était certainement pas du genre à éprouver la moindre gêne parce qu'un ami le voyait chez lui dans cette tenue. Mais de là à le contempler avec insistance comme une œuvre d'art, ce serait un poil plus déplacé de sa part. Sans compter que trop l'observer pourrait stimuler son imagination dans un registre légèrement inapproprié, ce qui pourrait avoir des conséquences physiques parfois difficiles à dissimuler, et pas seulement le rouge aux joues.

« Je dérange peut-être ? finit par demander le petit génie, brisant le bref silence qui avait suivi son arrivée imprévue.

— Nan, c'est juste que je m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un débarque si tôt, répliqua l'immortel en se dirigeant vers lui. T'es pas censé être en cours ?

— Prof malade, les deux dernières heures ont sauté. Je pensais m'installer ici en attendant les autres, ça pose pas de problème ?

— Aucun, à moins que la vue d'un mec à moitié nu soit suffisante pour te choquer. » plaisanta Hidan avec un air enjoué.

Sans ajouter un mot, Shikamaru lui rendit son sourire et referma la porte derrière lui. Après un salut poing à poing, il déposa son sac sur un des canapés et alla s'asseoir sur un des tabourets près du bar qui délimitait le coin cuisine où l'albinos s'affairait déjà. Son esprit s'égara quelques instants en repensant à leur toute première rencontre.

Cela allait bientôt faire un mois que le groupe avait fait sa connaissance sur la plage ; il en faisait d'ailleurs plus ou moins partie intégrante aujourd'hui. Il faut dire que tous se réunissaient au domaine au moins deux ou trois fois par semaine, que ce soit après les cours ou durant les week-ends. Certains y venaient même quasi-quotidiennement, si bien qu'ils passaient limite plus de temps en sa compagnie qu'avec d'autres membres de l'équipe.

En y réfléchissant bien, Shikamaru était forcé de reconnaître que jamais auparavant il ne s'était retrouvé seul avec leur hôte. Ni lui ni aucun autre d'ailleurs ; ils avaient toujours débarqué à plusieurs d'un coup. Ce détail était cependant loin de l'inquiéter. Au fil des visites, même les plus méfiants envers cet inconnu à la générosité trop grande pour ne pas paraître louche avaient fini par revoir plus ou moins leur jugement à son égard et s'accordaient aujourd'hui à dire qu'il avait amplement fait ses preuves et avait mérité leur confiance. Alors certes, peut-être cachait-il très bien son jeu, mais le Nara doutait fortement que tout ça ne soit en réalité qu'une façade derrière laquelle se cacherait un meurtrier sanguinaire mûrissant le projet de tous les torturer lentement et cruellement jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Non, Hidan était quelqu'un de bien. Il en était convaincu.

Un court instant plus tard, l'immortel le tira de ses pensées en lui proposant de prendre quelque chose et alors qu'il réceptionnait le soda lancé dans sa direction, son regard s'arrêta à nouveau sur la chevelure du plus grand.

« Tu sors de la douche ? l'interrogea-t-il, ce que l'intéressé confirma. Me dis pas que tu viens de te lever ?

— Nan, je me suis entraîné quelques heures.

— Entraîné à ? poursuivit-il, une très faible lueur de curiosité semblant briller au fond de ses yeux.

— Rien de précis, juste quelques exos basiques histoire de rester en forme. Course, pompes, abdos, tractions… »

L'explication n'était pas si loin de la vérité, elle passait simplement sous silence toute la partie ninjutsu qui accompagnait l'entretien physique. A l'époque où Shikamaru était lui-même un manipulateur d'ombres de génie, Hidan n'aurait pas eu besoin de la mentionner tant les deux allaient forcément de paire. Aujourd'hui, c'était avant tout pour ne pas passer pour un aliéné mûr pour un séjour prolongé en asile psychiatrique.

« Comment on peut s'entraîner plusieurs heures dès le matin. Tellement galère… soupira le flemmard.

— En général je le fais plutôt le week-end mais là je pouvais pas, j'avais toute une bande de squatteurs à surveiller. »

Entre le ton badin employé et le sourire en coin qu'arborait l'albinos, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que loin d'être un reproche de sa part, ce n'était là qu'une provocation amicale à ne pas prendre au sérieux. Et vu l'expression amusée qui se dessina sur le visage du surdoué, celui-ci avait clairement relevé le second degré.

« Galère ça. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas été trop chiants.

— Hyper bruyants. Ils ont passé leurs journées à jouer de la merde, soi-disant pour préparer un concert mais qui serait assez maso pour se torturer les tympans en allant écouter des minables pareils, même gratuitement ?

— A part le type qui est suffisamment con pour les héberger, je vois pas.

— Qui peut être assez débile pour les accueillir chez lui ?

— Aucune idée, sans doute un malade mental. »

Malgré son apathie légendaire, l'ananas fit preuve de suffisamment de réflexes pour éviter la pomme que lui jeta l'immortel au moment même où la sonnerie du four micro-onde informait ce dernier que les restes étaient réchauffés. Son repas en main, une bouteille de _Slumber_ dans l'autre, il prit place au bar, face à son invité dont l'attention fut rapidement attirée par l'odeur de pain d'épices qui titillait ses narines.

« Carbonade flamande ? » demanda Shikamaru d'un air mi-curieux mi-surpris.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un simple grognement doublé d'un hochement de tête. Même chose quand il souhaita savoir si elles étaient faites maison. Puis, se dressant sur son siège, il se pencha par-dessus le comptoir vers l'assiette du plus vieux et considéra l'absence de plainte de celui-ci comme une autorisation à lui piquer un morceau, l'étonnement se lisant sur sa figure alors qu'il le dégustait.

« Marrant, j'aurais pas cru que tu sois du genre cordon bleu. » avoua le Nara tandis qu'il léchait la sauce sur ses doigts.

Cette fois, Hidan prit le temps d'avaler sa bouchée actuelle avant de prendre la parole.

« Après quelques mois à vivre seul, j'avais pas d'autre solution que de me sortir les doigts du cul. C'était ça ou continuer à bouffer de la merde mais n'importe qui finit par en avoir ras-le-bol au bout d'un moment. »

Bon, dans son cas, il avait en réalité fallut près de trois siècles de vie solitaire pour qu'il ne se décide à apprendre quelques rudiments de cuisine et un ou deux millénaires n'avaient pas été de trop pour lui permettre d'acquérir un niveau décent. Il y a près d'un millier d'années, afin de s'améliorer et gagner un peu d'argent, il avait été jusqu'à ouvrir une auberge dans la ville où il avait élu domicile pour quelques temps. Il avait toutefois été contraint de fermer boutique et s'en aller précipitamment pour éviter un bain de sang après qu'il eut un peu trop tabassé un client dont la pluie de critiques acerbes avait rapidement eu raison de sa très faible patience et fait resurgir son bon vieux tempérament explosif. Sa victime, prince héritier du trône en plein voyage incognito, n'avait pas vraiment apprécié…

« Mouais, Naruto a vécu seul pendant des années, il est incapable de préparer autre chose que des ramens instantanés… fit remarquer Shikamaru.

— Es-tu seulement capable de faire mieux que lui ? lui lança Hidan sur un ton tout aussi provocateur que précédemment.

— Non mais j'ai l'avantage d'avoir Choji comme colocataire, rétorqua le flemmard avec un sourire en coin.

— Il cuisine peut-être bien mais le budget bouffe doit être énorme.

— Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'on se répartit les frais de manière un peu spéciale : je paye tout le loyer, lui fait les courses. Je pense que je gagne au change.

— Escroc, l'insulta l'albinos d'un ton tout sauf sérieux.

— Tu peux parler. Au final, qu'est-ce qui me prouve que c'est vraiment toi qui a préparé ça et que c'est pas juste du surgelé ?

— C'est un défi ? »

Un large rictus fendit alors le visage du plus jeune. Il n'avait guère besoin d'en dire plus tant son ainé avait la fâcheuse tendance à démarrer au quart de tour.

« Tu sais si quelqu'un a un problème avec le curry ? demanda ce dernier suite à un bref silence.

— Pas à ma connaissance.

— Ok, dans ce cas préviens les autres, qu'ils ramènent pas de pizzas ce soir. »

Qu'Hidan soit si prompt à accepter n'était pas uniquement lié à son incontrôlable fierté qui le poussait à foncer tête baissée pour relever tout challenge qui lui était lancé. Il avait pu constater par lui-même tout au long de son existence qu'il est souvent bien plus facile de contenter un estomac plutôt qu'un cerveau. Nourrir quelqu'un est sans conteste l'une des méthodes les plus efficaces pour mettre cette personne en confiance, un objectif sur lequel il planchait depuis des semaines avec toute cette bande de joyeux lurons.

« Par contre je te rappelle qu'Ino est 'végétarienne', l'avertit Shikamaru en ponctuant le dernier terme d'un signe de guillemets fait avec ses index.

— Ah merde, c'est vrai. L'autre bimbo qui se prétend végétarienne alors qu'elle mange du poisson.

— C'est pourtant pas faute de lui avoir expliqué que par définition, un _vrai_ végétarien ne mange ni viande ni poisson. Mais bon, comme beaucoup d'autres choses chez elle, ça veut pas rentrer…

— Remarque, heureusement qu'elle est blonde sinon ça voudrait dire qu'elle est juste conne, s'exclama l'immortel d'un ton espiègle, faisant référence à un ventriloque dont le groupe avait déjà discuté à deux ou trois reprises. Bon, pas grave, je ferai un deuxième plat pour mémère. » décida-t-il en avalant la dernière bouchée de son déjeuner.

Le Nara s'apprêtait déjà à renchérir mais l'albinos ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion en s'éclipsant rapidement à l'étage. Du coup, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il envoya à l'équipe le texto mentionné plus tôt tout en allant s'installer dans la partie salon où son sac l'attendait. Il extraya ensuite de celui-ci un jeu de shogi électronique qu'il disposa sur la table basse devant lui et démarra une partie face à un ordinateur, difficulté maximale. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas le retour de l'ex-jashiniste quelques coups plus tard, du moins jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne l'en extirpe brusquement.

« Encore en train de te prendre le chou là-dessus ? Il t'arrive de faire autre chose ? »

Il découvrit alors la tête d'Hidan non loin au-dessus de la sienne ; celui-ci se tenait en effet derrière lui, penché par dessus le dossier du canapé. Il avait visiblement fini de s'habiller, ayant échangé sa serviette contre un t-shirt bleu marine qui dissimulait son torse d'athlète. Shikamaru n'aurait su dire s'il était plus chagriné ou soulagé par ce changement.

« Rappelle-moi combien de temps tu passes sur les jeux vidéos ?

— Touché…

— Au lieu de critiquer sans savoir, pourquoi tu ne testerais pas ? »

A en juger par son expression, il était impossible de dire si l'immortel était étonné, amusé ou carrément choqué par la suggestion. Peut-être les trois.

« Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, la stratégie et la réflexion sont pas vraiment mon fort.

— Justement, tu ne pourras que t'améliorer. Et moi ça me fera un adversaire en plus avec qui m'entraîner ; un qui soit pas aussi prévisible que l'ordinateur. »

En temps normal, Hidanl aurait volontiers fait sa tête de mule habituelle mais en l'occurrence, il avait affaire à un cas particulier comme seul lui pouvait en rencontrer. La proposition n'émanait pas d'un individu lambda mais de Shikamaru Nara, l'unique être _vivant_ à l'avoir terrassé en dépit de son immortalité, et ce uniquement grâce à une intelligence hors du commun et aux dons de tacticien qui en découlaient. Suite à cela, il avait connu l'enfer sous terre et il n'avait dû sa libération qu'à un coup de pouce de la chance. Il avait conscience qu'elle ne serait peut-être pas au rendez-vous lors d'une éventuelle seconde fois et que le mieux pour lui était de s'entraîner encore et encore pour ne jamais se retrouver à nouveau dans une telle situation. Or il avait là le meilleur professeur dont il pouvait rêver pour l'aider à combler la pire de ses faiblesses.

Toutefois, si sur le papier c'était une offre incroyable qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser, dire pour autant qu'il ressentait une once de motivation ou d'entrain à l'idée de jouer au shogi serait mentir. Ce qu'il ne cacha d'ailleurs pas tandis qu'il prenait place face à son adversaire.

« Quelle affiche ! Le prodige qui consacre sa vie à ce jeu contre le pauvre type qui s'en fout et qui n'y connaît rien, pas même les règles de base. Ah, on se demande qui va gagner… »

_Galère… _soupira intérieurement Shikamaru alors qu'il remettait les pièces à leur emplacement initial. _Dans quelle merde je me suis fourré moi ?_

La même pensée traversa l'esprit d'Hidan, non sans quelques jurons supplémentaires…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à des kilomètres de là, c'était un mardi après-midi ordinaire qui se déroulait à Mintos.

Dans un amphithéâtre bondé, un petit groupe d'étudiants attendait impatiemment la fin du dernier cours de la journée. A une exception près, tous prêtaient la même attention au professeur que la majorité des élèves présents avec eux, c'est-à-dire aucune. A leur décharge, le quinquagénaire avait beau être indéniablement calé en chimie, l'absence totale d'entrain et d'énergie qui le caractérisait n'aidait pas à le rendre intéressant. C'est ainsi qu'au lieu de suivre, chacun passait le temps à sa manière.

Shino, affublé de ses éternelles lunettes de soleil, échangeait des gestes d'affection furtifs avec sa chère et tendre Hinata dont la timidité excessive lui faisait si facilement rougir les joues encore aujourd'hui. Une question le taraudait néanmoins depuis quelques minutes : que mijotaient les trois ahuris qu'il avait sous les yeux ?

Même si le trio assis côte à côte juste devant eux ne comptait que des amis proches, leurs rires étouffés et leurs mines tout sauf innocentes ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Circonstance aggravante, c'était Suigetsu, dont le penchant pour les blagues douteuses en tout genre n'était plus à prouver, qui en était à l'origine. Quelle que soit la connerie qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, elle était parvenue sans difficulté à arracher un sourire malicieux à Sai _et_ Sasuke qui faisaient pourtant tous deux partie des personnes les moins expressives au monde. Le premier s'était alors mis à dessiner frénétiquement, son œuvre lui valant des réactions amusées de ses voisins. Finalement, au bout d'un quart d'heure de suspense, l'artiste de la bande plia sa feuille et la donna à Karin, la seule qui avait encore le courage de suivre le cours.

Situé juste à la gauche de celle-ci, l'amoureux des insectes découvrit en même temps qu'elle les nombreuses illustrations dignes de figurer sur un site porno. Le trio eut un mal fou à se retenir d'exploser de rire devant le malaise de celle que le trublion à tignasse blanche surnommait affectueusement 'balai dans le cul'. Hélas pour elle, l'air mortifié qu'elle afficha en se voyant ainsi dans des positions plus que suggestives avec des partenaires tous plus hideux les uns que les autres fut en prime immortalisé par le téléphone du jeune Hozuki. Quitte à devoir subir les foudres de la mère la morale, autant garder un souvenir et en faire profiter les autres estimait-il.

Installé près de la fenêtre aux côtés de l'Uchiha, Jugo ne se souciait guère de l'agitation de ses camarades. Il était perdu dans son univers bien à lui, admirant la nature qu'il adorait tant. Les animaux libres de se mouvoir ou de voler au milieu du monde végétal prisonnier de la terre formaient un décor paradoxal qui avait le don de l'apaiser, beaucoup plus que le déprimant spectacle de la civilisation à base de voitures, de tours de béton et d'individus pressés marchant à toute allure.

Cependant, à ce moment précis, ce n'était ni les espaces verts sur le devant du campus, ni les oiseaux dans le ciel qu'il observait mais une étrange course poursuite effrénée entre deux tornades humaines qui ne lui étaient pas inconnues. Une vision qui l'intriguait autant qu'elle l'amusait.

Cette étonnante situation trouvait son origine quelques instants auparavant, dans la salle de pause des étudiants. Contrairement à la plupart de leurs amis, Naruto et Gaara avaient la chance d'avoir terminé leur journée et ils étaient venus se prendre une canette avant de rentrer chez eux. Dire qu'ils bavardaient n'était pas faux à proprement parler mais la vérité était plutôt que la pile électrique blonde faisait les neufs dixièmes de la conversation tandis que son interlocuteur bien plus placide ne faisait que glisser deux ou trois mots par-ci par-là. Il faut préciser que la discussion avait soudainement dérivé sur les histoires de cœur et que l'Uzumaki se perdait dans de sempiternelles digressions sur les partenaires possibles pour les célibataires de l'équipe, un sujet qui ne passionnait pas plus que ça son acolyte qui par ailleurs faisait lui-même partie des personnes visées.

Evidemment, quand il fut question de Temari, Naruto fit preuve de la délicatesse qu'on lui connaît en déclarant mot pour mot que 'sans être méchant, même si elle est super bien gaulée, ça va pas être facile de trouver quelqu'un qui veuille sortir et rester avec elle vu son tempérament de garçon manqué'. Pour toute réponse, Gaara avait simplement pointé le doigt derrière le moulin à paroles sans prononcer le moindre mot. En se retournant, ce dernier tomba nez-à-nez avec l'intéressée qui, ayant exceptionnellement fini plus tôt, était venue ici se désaltérer en compagnie d'Ino qu'elle avait croisée dans les couloirs. Bien évidemment, elle n'avait rien raté du couplet la concernant et son regard assassin exprimait très clairement le fond de sa pensée.

C'est ainsi que, craignant pour sa vie, le gaffeur avait pris ses jambes à son cou, fuyant l'ainée des Akabane qui lui collait aux basques, prête à l'étrangler à mort, du moins après un minimum de torture pour se calmer les nerfs, laissant derrière eux une fille pliée en quatre et un garçon arborant un de ses sourires aussi rares que discrets.

Le géant à crinière d'ambre ne fut pas le seul à apercevoir les deux têtes blondes en train de se pourchasser. Depuis la fenêtre du labo de science où se tenait son dernier cours, Neji assistait lui aussi à la scène qui ne fit qu'ajouter à l'exaspération qu'il ressentait déjà. Car en effet, contrairement au reste de sa classe qui se contenait difficilement ses rires, lui était limite consterné par l'extrême ridicule de ce qui se passait devant eux.

Leur prof était actuellement en train de supplier Achmed de l'épargner. Un élève violent ? Un criminel en cavale ? Un dangereux terroriste ? Rien de tout ça ; Achmed n'était autre que le squelette humain exposé près du tableau…

Oui, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, alors que l'enseignant se tenait juste devant ledit squelette, celui-ci avait subitement posé une main osseuse sur son épaule. Plus étonnant encore, le '_mort-vivant'_ parlait ! Il prétendait être revenu pour se venger de tous ces chiens d'infidèles qui usaient sans vergogne de sa dépouille, lui refusant une quelconque sépulture et interdisant par conséquent à son âme le repos éternel et l'accès à l'au-delà.

Peureux comme il l'était, l'homme en était tombé à la renverse sous l'effet de la surprise. Il était tellement effrayé qu'il n'osait pas s'approcher du '_revenant'_. Il aurait dû car il aurait alors repéré les fils extra fins attachés en divers endroits et qui, en passant par-dessus les larges lampes à néon accrochées au plafond, permettaient à un certain Kankuro de jouer de son talent de marionnettiste depuis sa place. Il aurait aussi remarqué que la voix d'outre-tombe provenait en réalité d'une enceinte miniature dissimulée dans le crâne, le doublage étant assuré par Zaku dont la maîtrise vocale n'était plus à démontrer.

Le duo amusa ainsi la galerie jusqu'à ce que le quadragénaire terrifié ne fuie les lieux à toutes jambes pour aller chercher de l'aide. Quand il revint avec du renfort, il ne restait ni fil, ni baffle, ni mort-vivant, rien qu'un squelette inerte et des étudiants agissant comme si rien d'anormal n'avait eu lieu…

Dans le lycée à l'autre bout de la ville, un autre professeur était lui aussi victime d'un traquenard orchestré par deux de ses élèves. Le malheureux n'avait probablement jamais imaginé que sa foi inébranlable, son respect sans borne pour la religion qu'il pratiquait depuis sa plus tendre enfance pourrait un jour être employés contre lui. Mais c'était mal connaître ce petit vicieux de Konohamaru.

Tranquillement assis à son bureau, celui-ci avait sous les yeux un exemplaire de saintes écritures prévu spécialement pour l'occasion, celles-là même que le pieux enseignant vénérait. Son voisin et complice disposait quant à lui de tout un tas de pages 'nécrologie' extraites des journaux parus ces derniers jours.

Leur plan était simple : le second citait le nom d'un défunt récent, lisait les circonstances de sa disparition et le premier enchaînait en récitant à voix haute un long texte issu de son livre. Puis ils recommençaient encore et encore avec à chaque fois un nouveau nom. L'ensemble formait le traditionnel rituel de la prière des morts pendant laquelle les croyants sont appelés à rester debout, silencieux et immobile, tête baissée en signe de recueillement.

Et c'est dans cette exacte position que se tenait leur pauvre victime depuis une demi-heure, prise au piège entre obéir à ses convictions ou mettre un terme à cette comédie. Le dilemme était si terrible pour lui qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux, contrairement à sa classe qui s'efforçait tant bien que mal de faire semblant de suivre la parodie de cérémonie avec sérieux mais qui ne parvenait pas à étouffer complètement les rires que la scène leur inspirait.

Bref, une journée tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal…

* * *

Il fallut un moment pour qu'Hidan parvienne à mémoriser les mouvements de chaque pièce, puis un autre encore pour lui expliquer les règles de base du shogi. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes que le premier jeu avait été lancé, lent et simple avec constamment les conseils du maître pour guider le débutant. Inutile de nier que ce fut long et pénible pour l'un comme pour l'autre, le premier n'étant pas plus pédagogue que le second était bon élève. Toutefois, au prix d'intenses efforts des deux côtés pour garder leur calme et éviter la crise de nerfs, la leçon était finalement rentrée dans le crâne de l'albinos et les vraies parties purent commencer.

Bon, évidemment, elles furent loin d'être brillantes…

« Echec et mat…. annonça Shikamaru d'un air mi-amusé, mi-désappointé

— Déjà!? beugla l'immortel en constatant qu'effectivement, il venait de subir sa troisième défaite consécutive en à peine trois quarts d'heure.

— Je t'ai dit de ne pas foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir et de toujours vérifier que tu ne laisses pas ton jade vulnérable avant de bouger. Et encore, là c'est simple, on joue sans parachutage.

— Ok, STOP ! On reprendra un autre jour, là j'en ai plein le cul ! »

Le Nara se contenta d'acquiescer d'un grognement ; qu'Hidan ne soit pas dégoûté à vie du shogi après une séance pareille était déjà un miracle en soi. Histoire de se changer les idées en attendant les autres, il lui proposa de le défier au billard en guise de revanche, ce que celui-ci accepta.

« Tu sais quand ils comptent débarquer ? demanda l'albinos qui faisait un détour par le frigo pour se recharger en boissons.

— La plupart se pointeront probablement d'ici une heure comme d'hab, répondit Shikamaru qui bleuissait déjà l'extrémité de sa queue (non, pas celle-là, bande de pervers !). Après, il est pas impossible que certains viennent plus tôt, genre Kiba et Sakura qui sont sortis en même temps que moi.

— Ils avaient peur de venir avec toi ?

— Possible, faut dire qu'il y a un horrible psychopathe qui habite ici, persiffla l'ananas en esquivant cette fois-ci une claque à l'arrière du crâne. Plus sérieusement, Kiba est parti faire un jogging avec Akamaru. Quant à Sakura, elle avait des boutiques à visiter.

— Du shopping, évidemment…

— Ouais. 'Fin, là c'est spécial, elle cherche un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Sai dans trois semaines.

— Quel âge ?

— Vingt ans. D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense, celui de Lee tombe deux jours après. Vingt également.

— Quelqu'un s'occupe de son cadeau à lui ?

— J'imagine que Gaara doit déjà être sur le coup.

— Gaara ? répéta l'immortel, l'incrédulité se lisant sur son visage. On parle bien du même Gaara ?

— Qui d'autre ?

— Pardon mais j'ai vraiment du mal à l'imaginer en train de faire du lèche-vitrine, encore moins pour dégotter un cadeau à 'Sourcils d'acier'. »

Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Il ignorait si c'était d'origine ou si Naruto avait déteint sur Hidan mais celui-ci avait pris l'habitude d'utiliser des surnoms à tout bout de champ, même les plus pourris qui soient.

« T'as jamais remarqué qu'il passe son temps à le scruter et à le suivre à la trace ? C'est pas énorme mais selon Kankuro et Temari, il a jamais fait montre d'une telle attention envers quelqu'un auparavant. Ils sont convaincus qu'il a le béguin pour lui, même s'ils avouent ne pas comprendre pourquoi.

— Tu m'étonnes. A moins que justement, ce ne soit une ruse pour lui piquer ses sourcils… »

Le commentaire avait beau ne pas être d'un haut niveau, elle tira tout de même un ricanement discret du Nara.

« Mais non, j'ai jamais vraiment fait gaffe, poursuivit-il. J'ai repéré qu'Insector sortait avec Blanche-Neige mais bon, ils passent leur temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, difficile de passer à côté.

— Quoi, à part Shino et Hinata, t'as aucune idée de qui est avec qui ? »

La confirmation de d'Hidan par un simple haussement d'épaules fut aussitôt suivie d'un facepalm et d'un des plus profonds soupirs que Shikamaru eut jamais poussé de toute sa vie.

« Galère… Bon, je vais tâcher de te résumer ça simplement, je pense pas que les autres m'en voudront. D'abord, t'as Sasuke et Naruto qui sont ensemble depuis environ quatre ans.

— Le corbeau avec le renard ; j'ose même pas imaginer où ils ont mis le fromage… »

Cette réflexion valut à l'immortel un regard interloqué du petit génie qui, malgré son érudition, était incapable de voir à quoi il faisait allusion. Pour autant, il ne se fatigua pas à fournir une expliqua et l'invita plutôt à poursuivre.

« Sans rentrer dans les détails, les deux se connaissaient depuis l'enfance mais ils se sont surtout rapprochés l'un de l'autre lorsque Sasuke a traversé une période difficile. C'est quand les choses se sont améliorées qu'ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble. »

Hidan supposa que la 'période difficile' en question correspondait au meurtre des parents du fils Uchiha mais il se retint d'en demander confirmation.

« Zaku et Dosu sont en couple depuis un peu plus longtemps. Du peu que j'en sais, ils ont grandi avec Kin dans le même orphelinat. Tous trois formaient plus ou moins une mini-famille et ces deux là ont fini par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. »

Plus que la relation entre les deux garçons, c'est le passé du trio qui retint l'attention de l'albinos. Il avait été incapable jusqu'à présent d'identifier la nature du lien qui les unissait. Il avait formulé bien des hypothèses mais jamais celle de trois orphelins qui s'étaient serrés les coudes face au triste sort qu'ils devaient affronter.

« Shino et Hinata, eux se sont mis en couple il y a bientôt deux ans. Ça a d'ailleurs valu à Shino quelques ennuis avec Neji, monsieur étant très protecteur envers sa cousine, même si ça n'a pas toujours été le cas apparemment. Le seul point particulier, c'est qu'avant d'être avec lui, Hinata était tombée folle amoureuse de Naruto. Je te laisse imaginer sa déception quand elle a appris qu'il était _de la paroisse_. Elle a longtemps cru que personne ne pourrait le remplacer mais à force de la réconforter, Shino a réussi à prouver le contraire. »

La nouvelle remarque inutile d'Hidan liée au mutisme commun des deux tourtereaux fut remplacée par un juron rageur lorsqu'il rata ce qui aurait dû être un coup magistral. Presque soulagé de ne pas y avoir eu droit, Shikamaru s'empressa d'embrayer sur le couple suivant tout en réfléchissant à sa prochaine action.

« Durant les mois qui ont suivi, Neji a régulièrement harcelé Shino, en général pour des raisons hyper débiles. A force, ça a tellement gonflé Hinata qu'elle a eu une longue engueulade avec lui pendant laquelle elle en aurait profité pour lui asséner pas mal de critiques sur le fait que contrairement à Shino, lui n'avait pas eu les couilles de déclarer sa flamme à Tenten alors que tout le monde savait pertinemment ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Perso, je ne l'ai jamais vue énervée mais selon les dires de Kiba et Shino, même Ino et Sakura dans leurs pires accès de colère seraient des enfants de chœur à côté d'elle. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça a clairement fait réfléchir Neji car il ne les a plus jamais fait chier depuis, et dans la semaine qui suivait, lui et Tenten sortaient ensemble. »

L'immortel était forcé d'admettre que jamais il n'aurait suspecté que derrière son extrême timidité, Blanche-Neige possédait en réalité assez de force de caractère pour faire plier son cousin au tempérament pourtant beaucoup plus affirmé qu'elle. Une personnalité cachée à limite de la schizophrénie qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler un certain flemmard. Pour le reste, il fallait bien avouer qu'il s'il se contrefoutait royalement de savoir qui fricotait avec qui.

« Sai et Sakura se sont mis en couple à peu près à la même époque que Shino et Hinata, mais leur histoire est un peu plus particulière. En fait, Naruto a longtemps couru après Sakura, qui elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Sasuke, qui lui-même n'en avait strictement rien à branler. Il semblerait qu'elle se soit mise avec Sai quand Sasuke a commencé à sortir avec Naruto uniquement pour essayer de le rendre jaloux et d'attirer son attention. Bon évidemment, son plan hyper foireux n'a pas marché mais alors pas du tout et Sai l'a plaquée dès qu'il a compris qu'elle se foutait de sa gueule. Au final, ils ne se sont rabibochés que lorsqu'elle s'était enfin résolue à l'idée qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec Sasuke et qu'elle a commencé à véritablement éprouver quelque chose pour lui. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle prétend, maintenant va savoir…

— Sortir avec un mec juste pour se servir de lui comme ça… Dans le genre connasse, elle se pose là. Faudra qu'on m'explique comment il a pu accepter de se remettre avec elle après un coup de pute pareil. »

Shikamaru ne releva pas le commentaire ; il faut dire que lui-même n'avait jamais trouvé la réponse à cette question.

« Enfin, les derniers en date sont Kiba et Kankuro. Ces deux là se sont croisés pour la première fois à la rentrée, il y a deux mois. Coup de foudre immédiat des deux côtés. Même pas trois jours après, ils sortaient ensemble et ça a l'air de plutôt bien marcher entre eux. »

Un détail de l'exposé n'avait pas échappé à Hidan qui ne se fit évidemment pas prier pour le mettre sur le tapis.

« Oh, et personne a voulu d'une feignasse comme toi ?

— Si tu veux tout savoir, j'étais moi-même avec Kiba pendant trois et ans et demi. On a rompu avec l'arrivée de Kankuro mais honnêtement, on était déjà plus vraiment un couple. Ça faisait un moment qu'on sentait qu'entre nous, c'était pas vraiment de l'amour au final, juste une amitié très profonde ; une bromance comme diraient certains. Simplement, aucun de nous deux n'osait se jeter à l'eau et mettre fin à notre relation.

— Toi avec ce cabot manqué ? s'étonna l'albinos. Vous êtes vachement opposés pourtant.

— C'est pas faux mais ça n'empêche rien. Et franchement, même si c'est vrai qu'il tient parfois plus d'un chien que d'un homme, Kiba est un mec extraordinaire. T'aurais peut-être préféré que je sorte avec Ino, comme Choji ?

— Nan, il a osé ?

— Ils se sont séparés il y a un an mais oui, ils sont restés dix-sept mois ensemble.

— Comment il a pu ne serait-ce qu'envisager de se mettre avec cette cinglée ?

— Elle venait de lui payer un resto. Ça a dû jouer… »

L'immortel ne trouva même pas le courage de faire un commentaire. Son facepalm suffisait largement à exprimer ses pensées.

« Puisqu'on parle de ça, enchaîna le Nara, et toi ? Personne dans ta vie ? »

A ces mots, Hidan marqua une hésitation qu'heureusement son interlocuteur ne repéra pas, occupé qu'il était à évaluer son coup. En temps normal, il aurait déblatéré ses fadaises habituelles destinées à entretenir le mythe autour de sa prétendue famille et qui incluaient tantôt une petite-amie fictive, une fiancée, une épouse voire des enfants. Sauf que dans le cas présent, Shikamaru n'était pas un de ces olibrius qu'il croisait en ville une fois tous les trente-six du mois. Au contraire, il était même l'un des visiteurs les plus réguliers au sein de la bande et tôt ou tard, il finirait par découvrir la vérité avec le risque qu'il le réagisse vertement à ce mensonge aussi inoffensif fût-il.

Et au fond, avait-il une seule raison valable de ne pas être honnête envers un _ami_ sur un sujet aussi futile au demeurant ?

« Nan, personne. Mais bon, je cherche pas spécialement non plus. »

Pour être précis, il n'avait jamais cherché _du tout_. D'abord parce que durant toute sa période jashinienne, l'amour était un concept qu'il méprisait du plus profond de son être. Il n'avait revu son jugement que suite au supplice qui lui avait apporté l'illumination, et encore, pas au point de le convaincre de se mettre en quête d'une moitié. Il faut dire que même après ce bouleversement, il ne raffolait pas particulièrement du contact humain et ne cherchait pas à faire connaissance avec qui que ce soit. Les gens ne l'intéressaient pas ; c'était déjà le cas avec les ninjas, ça l'était encore plus avec les normaux. Et dans son cas, l'âme sœur n'avait jamais décidé de prendre l'initiative en venant jusqu'à lui. Tout au plus quelques rares inconnus avaient-ils réussis à percer ses barrières et à se lier d'amitié avec lui, mais ceux-là n'étaient plus de ce monde depuis longtemps.

« Ceci dit, j'ai pas l'impression que t'y accorde plus d'importance que moi, reprit-il avec un sourire complice.

— Galère, soupira Shikamaru, tu me vois en train de perdre mon temps à draguer sans arrêt tous les mecs qui passent à portée juste pour plus être célib' ?

— De toute façon, le temps de te motiver pour les aborder, ils sont déjà loin, » le tacla Hidan.

Concentré sur son coup, le plus jeune ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ce n'est qu'une fois celui-ci effectué qu'il releva la tête, un sourire railleur sur le visage.

« Gagné. » expliqua-t-il devant l'expression déroutée de l'albinos qui poussa évidemment un paquet de jurons à l'annonce de cette défaite cuisante, lui-même n'ayant mis que deux boules durant toute la partie.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors, révélant un certain ex aux joues tatouées escorté par son inséparable molosse blanc et par le couple Uchiha-Uzumaki, bouteilles et provisions en main. Tous trois ne cachèrent pas leur surprise d'être accueillis ainsi par un flot d'insultes même si celles-ci ne leurs étaient pas destinées.

«Y a quelque chose qui va pas ? s'inquiéta Naruto même si la tête enjouée du Nara semblait indiquer le contraire.

— Tout va très bien, lui assura un immortel passablement énervé. Je viens de me prendre une branlée supplémentaire mais à part ça tout va pour le mieux.

— Bah, faites une revanche sur autre chose.

— C'était la revanche.

— Et il avait déjà perdu au shogi avant, précisa Shikamaru.

— En même temps t'es imbattable au shogi, commenta Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Pour info, si tu veux te venger facilement, il est hyper chatouilleux, signala l'Inuzuka en prenant un faux air innocent. Moi je dis ça, je dis rien…

— La ferme, Kiba ! » lui ordonna son ex.

Malheureusement pour ce dernier, il était trop tard ; Hidan échangeait déjà un inquiétant sourire complice avec le tatoué et ils ne tardèrent pas à tourner la tête vers lui, arborant chacun un sourire carnassier faisant immédiatement disparaître le sien.

« Oh non, n'y pensez même pas ! » avertit-il sans grand succès, tous deux commençant à avancer dans sa direction.

Comprenant très vite qu'il valait mieux ne pas traîner dans les parages, le flemmard prit la fuite sans demander son reste. Toutefois, autant son intelligence était largement supérieure à celles cumulées de ses poursuivants, autant il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec eux au niveau physique, si bien qu'en quelques secondes à peine, il se retrouva à leur merci, pleurant littéralement de rire sous le supplice que ses bourreaux lui infligeaient.

C'est sur cette séance de torture que démarra la désormais traditionnelle soirée du mardi, les autres membres du groupe arrivant au compte-gouttes durant la demi-heure qui suivit. Hidan et Kiba furent obligés de relâcher leur victime une fois les derniers musiciens arrivés, le premier pour aller s'occuper de ses fourneaux, le second pour répéter. Comme à leur habitude, tous restèrent jusque tard dans la nuit, profitant de tout ce que les lieux avaient à offrir pour se repaître et se relaxer dans l'ambiance bon enfant qui caractérisait la bande.

Si l'albinos passa un aussi bon moment que ses invités, il ressentait pourtant au fond de lui une terrible frustration, celle d'en être exactement au même point qu'un mois auparavant quant à l'origine du retour de tous ces fantômes du passé, ce malgré les innombrables recherches qu'il avait effectuées pour percer ce mystère. Abandonner ses travaux n'était pas à l'ordre du jour mais il était de moins en moins convaincu qu'il trouverait une réponse à moins d'un coup de pouce de la chance ou du destin, si tant est que ce dernier existe.

A défaut de pouvoir résoudre cette énigme, il n'aurait de toute manière pas perdu son temps, ses efforts vis-à-vis des jeunes portaient peu à peu leurs fruits. Même s'il s'était à l'occasion lié d'amitié avec un voire deux individus un tantinet plus singuliers que les autres, c'était là la toute première fois de son existence qu'il pouvait se vanter d'avoir un véritable cercle d'amis.

Et étrangement, il devait admettre que ce nouveau pan de sa vie lui plaisait énormément…

* * *

******Notes de l'auteur:**

******Je vous avais prévenu que ce chapitre était pourri.**

**Le ventriloque mentionné plus haut s'appelle Jeff Dunham, et Achmed (surnommé le terroriste mort) est l'un de ses personnages. Si vous ne le connaissez pas, je vous invite à regarder des vidéos de ses spectacles sur youtube, ça devrait vous plaire. Il est américain mais rassurez-vous, si l'anglais n'est pas votre point fort, des vidéos sous-titrées sont disponibles.  
**

**Par ailleurs, mille excuses à tous les végétariens qui me lisent s'ils se sont sentis blessés. Il s'agit simplement d'une pique à une de mes amies.  
**

**Pour finir, si vous ne connaissez pas trop le shogi, sachez que 'jade' est juste un autre terme pour dire 'roi'. Une des règles veut que le meilleur des deux joueurs soit désigné Roi tandis que l'autre, le challenger, reçoit le Général de Jade. Mais en dehors du nom, les pièces ont strictement les même caractéristiques.**

**Le titre de ce chapitre est une fois de plus une référence ****à une musique du superbe jeu 'Kingdom Hearts II'  
**

******Merci d'avoir lu et de laisser des commentaires. N'hésitez pas à signaler toute incohérence, faute ou quoi que ce soit. Les retours et critiques utiles sont toujours appréciées.**

**Sinon, vous pouvez aussi passer directement au chapitre 5...  
**


	5. Unerasable Sin

**Chapitre 5... Pas grand chose à dire dessus.  
**

**Comme signalé au début du chapitre 4, n'attendez rien d'extraordinaire.**

******Comme toujours, les notes de l'auteur sont en bas de page.  
**

**************Merci de votre attention et bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chaque samedi matin depuis quelques semaines, la même routine se répétait plus ou moins à l'identique au domaine de l'Alba Madonna.

Environ la moitié de l'équipe s'y réunissait, notamment l'ensemble du groupe de musique qui venait là pour répéter et finaliser certains de leurs morceaux en vue du concert prévu au campus juste avant les fêtes de fin d'année qui approchaient à grands pas. Bien que n'en faisant pas partie intégrante, Kin n'en était pas moins une musicienne de talent dotée en prime d'une oreille musicale hors-pair - pour ne pas dire absolue - aussi les accompagnait-elle pour fournir un avis extérieur à la fois compétent et légitime.

Toutefois, en cet instant précis, tous les huit s'accordaient une pause amplement méritée après deux heures à enchaîner chanson sur chanson.

Discret comme à son habitude, Sai sirotait tranquillement un soda en compagnie du trio d'orphelins, arborant un sourire amusé tandis qu'il les écoutait se chamailler tels de véritables frères et sœurs. Pendant ce temps là, Sasuke éprouvait un mal fou à se retenir de plaquer son amoureux blond sur le canapé où tous deux se relaxaient. Pour l'heure, ils se tenaient simplement la main et s'embrassaient régulièrement mais l'Uzumaki prenait un malin plaisir à lui susurrer des suggestions érotiques à l'oreille. Déjà que l'Uchiha se sentait de inconfortablement à l'étroit dans son pantalon, si son compagnon n'arrêtait pas très vite ses conneries, il ne répondrait plus de rien. Une chose était sûre : dès qu'ils seraient de retour dans leur chambre universitaire, ça allait chauffer, et pas seulement les oreilles.

Enfin, Shikamaru se tenait débout aux côtés de Kiba et Tenten, tous trois suivant le combat qui opposait les dernières personnes présentes, à savoir Hidan, Neji et Lee. Pour être honnête, ses yeux avaient surtout tendance à s'éterniser sur l'immortel, admirant la manière dont son corps se mouvait presque gracieusement chaque fois qu'il attaquait, se défendait, ripostait ou encore esquivait. Il en venait même à regretter que l'albinos ne soit pas torse nu comme il avait eu l'occasion de le voir trois semaines auparavant. Le spectacle n'en aurait été que d'autant plus captivant.

Sans compter qu'Hidan ne se contentait pas d'être sexy au diable, il s'avérait par ailleurs être un redoutable combattant.

La première fois que ses adversaires lui avaient proposé de s'entraîner avec eux, il les avait avertit que contrairement à eux deux, il n'avait rien d'un artiste martial. Il ne possédait aucune réelle connaissance d'une quelconque discipline et se battait essentiellement à l'instinct. Entre cet aveu, sa carrure assez développée, son tempérament pour le moins direct, ses stratégies très rentre-dedans au shogi ou encore sa tendance évidente à ne jamais faire dans la dentelle, le petit génie avait supposé qu'il était du genre à ne jurer que par la force brute. Pourtant, bien que ses coups ne manquaient effectivement pas de puissance, il était loin d'être aussi bourrin que Lee. Il n'avait pas non plus à rougir de ses aptitudes, même face à un expert comme Neji qui baignait là-dedans depuis l'enfance. Comparé à ces deux là, ses vrais avantages étaient sa vitesse, son agilité et son endurance grâce auxquelles il était en mesure de lutter seul contre eux deux simultanément et pourtant d'être autant sinon moins épuisé qu'eux.

C'est en tout cas comme ça que Shikamaru analysait ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. A aucun moment il n'aurait soupçonné qu'Hidan y allait de main morte. _Très_ morte.

En effet, le match n'était pas aussi équilibré que ce que l'immortel voulait bien leur faire croire. Certes, au vu des critères modernes ridiculement bas, ces deux jeunes étaient très doués, bien meilleurs que l'écrasante majorité de minables qui peuplaient le monde aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, ils ne faisaient pas mais alors pas du tout le poids face à un ancien ninja de rang S. Même à deux contre un, il lui suffisait d'être constamment sur le qui-vive pour les ridiculiser. Par rapport à ses affrontements avec le Nibi ou le manipulateur d'ombres de Konoha, ce combat-ci n'était qu'une vulgaire promenade de santé.

Malgré tout, il était forcé d'admettre qu'avoir des partenaires avec qui s'entraîner avait tout de même du bon après des milliers d'années passées en solitaire. Et aussi faibles que soient ses adversaires, il devait au moins leur reconnaître le mérite de ne jamais abandonner.

En effet, au bout d'une demi-heure, ils l'avaient à peine touché… bon en vérité, Hidan les avait laissé l'atteindre à diverses reprises, ce qu'il n'était pas prêt de le leur avouer. Ils étaient déjà bien assez frustrés par leur piètre performance, inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient exténués ; leur respiration se faisait lourde et saccadée, leurs jambes tremblaient et leurs corps luisaient littéralement de sueur. S'ils tenaient encore debout, ce n'était plus grâce à leurs muscles endoloris mais par la seule force de leur volonté qui refusait catégoriquement de s'arrêter, pas tant qu'il leur resterait suffisamment d'énergie pour revenir à la charge.

En ce moment même, Hidan était pris en tenaille avec Neji en face de lui et Lee dans le dos. Ils restaient là, immobiles, méditant sur leur prochaine action. Ils n'essayaient même plus de trouver une quelconque ouverture tant l'albinos faisait montre d'un professionnalisme à toute épreuve. A défaut de maîtriser un style de combat en particulier, il était clair qu'il avait du talent et surtout une longue expérience qui transparaissait dans sa posture et ses réflexes ; il ne baissait sa garde qu'en de très rares occasions, il savait parfaitement comment éviter tout type d'attaque de la manière la plus simple et la plus efficace possible, et pour couronner le tout, il avait une telle réactivité que la moindre faille dans sa défense était comblée avant qu'ils ne puissent en profiter. En conséquence, leur seul et unique espoir de lui tenir tête était de coopérer au mieux et de ne lui accorder aucun temps mort. Une tactique déjà difficile quand ils étaient au meilleur de leur forme alors dans leur état actuel, c'était limite mission impossible.

Une sonnerie de téléphone portable donna le signal d'une énième offensive.

Dès l'instant où la musique en question atteint l'oreille du Hyuga, celui-ci s'élança vers l'avant, son poing droit filant vers le torse de sa cible qui l'évita d'un pas vif sur le côté. Le gauche lui succéda moins d'une seconde après mais cette fois, plutôt que d'esquiver, Hidan le para de sa propre main gauche et tenta une riposte mais son adversaire se retira prestement d'un bond en arrière.

Au même moment, son partenaire prit la relève en attaquant par derrière avec un puissant coup de pied rotatif au niveau de la taille. Cependant, l'immortel s'abaissa in extremis pour sentir la jambe passer à quelques centimètres à peine du sommet de son crâne. Avant même qu'il ait le temps de réagir, Lee eut droit à une vigoureuse balayette qui le fit s'écraser lourdement au sol.

Neji se précipita à la rescousse de son camarade, dirigeant ses deux poings tout droit vers la tête d'Hidan. Hélas pour lui, l'albinos fut assez rapide pour les bloquer puis emprisonner ses poignets dans une étreinte d'acier. Celui-ci lui écarta alors les bras sans lâcher prise, lui laissant ainsi toute la liberté de lui coller un coup de genou explosif dans le bide avant de l'envoyer voler par-dessus son épaule, le faisant atterrir directement sur son équipier qui gisait encore sur le sol.

Un échec de plus…

Et pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, tous deux étaient déjà à nouveau sur pied en train de réfléchir à l'essai suivant.

« QUOI ? »

Le cri assourdissant résonna dans le vaste rez-de-chaussée de l'annexe. Bien entendu, cela attira de suite l'attention de toutes les personnes en présence, y compris celle d'Hidan, Lee et Neji qui interrompirent leur match et tournèrent la tête vers l'origine du bruit pour découvrir avec étonnement qu'il venait de nul autre que Shikamaru, lui dont la photo aurait pourtant pu illustrer la définition de 'serein' dans le dictionnaire.

« Attends, attends, attends! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé _EXACTEMENT_ ? »

Les oreilles indiscrètes l'observaient, la confusion et la curiosité se lisant sur leur visage à mesure que se déroulait le mystérieux appel. De son côté, quelque soit la réponse qui lui parvint, elle amena le Nara à se facepalmer.

« J'ai beau chercher, je vois pas de mot assez fort pour exprimer à quel point tu me les brises. »

Une nouvelle pause silencieuse de quelques secondes…

« Hey, pas si vite ! Je te préviens, si tu oses me raccrocher au nez, je… Ino ? OY, INO? »

Avec un grognement rageur, l'ananas rangea son portable dans sa poche attitrée et s'affala sur un canapé à proximité, couvrant ses yeux d'un bras. Tout autour de lui, ses amis se fixaient tour à tour, attendant impatiemment que l'un d'eux se jette à l'eau et pose la question que tous se posaient. Surprise, ce fut Naruto qui craqua le premier.

« Un problème ? »

Un profond soupir laissa transparaître toute l'exaspération que le petit génie pouvait ressentir à cet instant précis.

« Ino a eu un accident. Avec _ma_ voiture évidemment. Et encore, la connaissant, je parie qu'elle aura le culot de prétendre que c'est l'arbre qui roulait trop vite et qui les a percutés.

— Est-ce qu'elles vont bien ? s'enquit Tenten, les yeux débordants d'inquiétude.

— Oh, les filles n'ont rien. Ma bagnole en revanche, morte et enterrée.

— En même temps, pardon mais faut être complètement abruti pour prêter sa voiture à Ino. S'il y a bien une personne au monde pour qui le dicton 'femme au volant, mort au tournant' est vrai, c'est elle. »

Personne ne souleva d'objection à cette critique de Neji. Il faut dire qu'elle était plus que justifiée ; ce n'était jamais que son troisième accident en quelques mois de permis…

« Prends moi pour un con, rétorqua le surdoué d'un ton acide, bien sûr que je l'ai envoyée bouler au début. Mais va dire non avec Temari derrière qui te menace. »

Cette précision lui valut tout un panel de réactions allant des vifs éclats de rire aux sueurs froides de l'angoisse. Kankuro et Gaara prenaient toujours soin de prévenir leurs nouveaux amis à l'avance que se mettre leur sœur à dos équivalait à signer son propre arrêt de mort. Quelques semaines avaient été amplement suffisantes pour que tous constatent le bien fondé de leur devise : si vous tenez à la vie, ne dites jamais 'non' à Temari.

« Tu va faire quoi du coup ? T'en acheter une nouvelle ? demanda l'Uzumaki dans l'unique but de changer de sujet, lui-même préférant ne pas se remémorer sa récente expérience de mort imminente avec l'ainée du trio.

« M'en parle pas, j'ai vraiment aucune envie de penser à ça maintenant. Oh la galère…

— D'ailleurs, t'es pas censé participer à un tournoi de shogi à Swapopolis cette aprèm ? » lui rappela perfidement Sasuke, un sourire narquois au coin de la bouche.

Le flemmard grogna une fois de plus quand il réalisa que l'Uchiha avait raison. La ville en question était située à une quinzaine de kilomètres de Mintos et de l'Alba Madonna et il avait clairement averti le duo de blondes qu'il aurait besoin de son véhicule pour s'y rendre et qu'elles devaient donc impérativement la lui ramener en fin de matinée. '_T'inquiète pas_' lui avaient-elles répondu…

« Je peux te déposer là-bas si tu veux, offrit Kiba avec une certaine compassion dans la voix. Le souci c'est que je pourrai ni rester, ni venir te récupérer à la fin. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton gêné.

Shikamaru le remercia et fixa le reste de ses amis en présence l'un après l'autre avec l'air le plus implorant qu'il était en mesure d'arborer jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne se posent sur l'albinos qui soupira avant de se porter volontaire pour le retour.

« T'as rien contre les motos ? »

* * *

Le soleil illuminait l'horizon d'une teinte écarlate à mesure qu'il disparaissait, signe que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsqu'Hidan se gara devant une salle de sport de la périphérie de Swapopolis, celle-là même où se disputait la compétition à laquelle participait Shikamaru qu'il était venu récupérer. Tous deux s'étaient donné rendez-vous sur le parking mais aucune tête d'ananas n'était visible aux alentours à l'arrivée de l'immortel. Poussant un soupir de résignation, il abandonna alors sa bécane et se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment pour se lancer à la recherche de son passager.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva celui-ci au balcon surplombant le terrain de basket où de nombreuses tables et jeux de shogi avaient été installés pour l'occasion, bien qu'une seule partie ne soit en cours présentement. Le flemmard était assis au bar, sirotant son soda avec nonchalance tout en contemplant les nuages à travers les fenêtres.

« Pas encore fini ? » l'interrogea-t-il en prenant place à côté de lui.

La question arracha le Nara à ses rêveries. Jetant un coup d'œil à Hidan, il découvrit pour la première fois celui-ci vêtu d'une veste de moto en cuir qui lui seyait à merveille. Une vision sexy qui l'incita l'espace d'une seconde à imaginer l'albinos sans rien en dessous, un laps de temps suffisant pour que le sang se mette à irriguer une certaine partie de son anatomie…

« Nan, il me reste la finale à faire mais la deuxième demi-finale traîne en longueur.

— Super. Une idée de combien de temps on va devoir poireauter comme ça ?

— T'inquiète, je vais expédier le match aussi vite que possible. J'ai pas plus envie que toi de m'éterniser ici. »

Un gloussement discret se fit entendre dans leur dos, suivi d'un commentaire.

« Toujours aussi flemmard à ce que je vois. »

Pivotant sur leurs sièges, le duo reconnut immédiatement ce visage on ne peut plus familier. Un homme de grande taille, à première vue dans la trentaine, et qui se distinguait particulièrement de par sa barbe noire fournie.

« Asuma ! s'exclama Shikamaru en se levant pour serrer la main du nouvel arrivant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— J'étais dans le coin pour entraîner des novices au pilotage d'hélicos. Comme je savais que tu jouais ici, j'ai pensé faire un détour pour dire bonjour.

— Kono est pas venu voler avec toi ?

— Non, son équipe avait un match de foot à Byzel cet après-midi. Ils doivent être en train de rentrer à l'heure qu'il est. »

Un puissant raclement de gorge de l'immortel coupa court à la réplique suivante du surdoué.

« Euh, désolé. Hidan, je te présente Asuma, l'oncle de Kono.

— C'est donc vous Hidan ! Konohamaru et Shikamaru m'ont pas mal parlé de vous. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

L'albinos avait connu bien des situations abracadabrantesques au cours de sa longue et singulière existence mais jamais il n'aurait ne serait-ce qu'imaginé qu'un jour il se retrouverait à serrer cordialement la main d'un homme qu'il avait lui-même assassiné avec un plaisir sadique plusieurs millénaires auparavant. D'une certaine manière, c'était encore plus troublant que de croiser son propre bourreau ; si le choc initial était tout aussi intense, la différence majeure est qu'il ne venait pas seul. Il était accompagné de toute une panoplie d'émotions que l'ex-jashiniste apprenait encore à découvrir tant il les avait peu ressenties tout au long de sa vie. Malaise, culpabilité, honte, remords…

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Hidan se força à maintenir son clapet fermé tandis que la conversation reprenait entre Shikamaru et son ex-sensei, le premier s'enquérant d'une certaine Kurenai. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'il s'agissait tout bonnement de l'épouse actuellement enceinte du barbu, la naissance du bébé étant prévue pour fin Janvier. Ils avaient d'ores et déjà décidé de désigner Konohamaru comme parrain de leur enfant, une marque de confiance qui n'avait pas manqué de réjouir l'adolescent.

La discussion fut interrompue moins d'une minute plus tard par l'annonce au micro de la finale qui opposerait Shikamaru à un dénommé Tora. Le surdoué faussa compagnie aux deux plus vieux pour descendre disputer cet ultime match, ces derniers se dirigeant jusqu'au bord du balcon d'où ils étaient aux premières loges pour y assister.

« Vous étiez inscrit comme participant vous aussi ? demanda Asuma alors que Tora, général de jade pour cette partie, ouvrait le bal.

— Nan, je viens à peine d'arriver. Je fais juste office de taxi pour Shikamaru.

— Il n'a pas pris sa voiture ?

— Elle est à la casse. Il l'a prêtée à la mauvaise personne ce matin.

— Ino ?

— Exact. Je vois que vous la connaissez bien.

— Je la croisais assez régulièrement à l'époque où Shikamaru et moi étions voisins. Ça fait un bail que je l'ai pas vue mais j'ai eu des échos sur ses talents de conductrice. Sa réputation la précède pour ainsi dire.

— C'est Kono qui vous a dit ça, je parie ? releva Hidan d'un ton amusé. J'ose à peine imaginer ce qu'il vous a dit à mon sujet. Je suis quoi ? Un psychopathe hyper sadique ou un sale vicieux sorti de l'asile ?

— Les deux, sans oublier un dangereux fanatique doublé d'un horrible cannibale, plaisanta le trentenaire en gloussant faiblement.

— Quelle terrible déception ça doit être pour vous, renchérit l'immortel avec un sourire facétieux.

— Insoutenable. Jamais je ne m'en remettrai. »

Tous deux marquèrent une courte pause, observant la partie en silence alors que Shikamaru se lançait déjà à l'assaut du 'château' adverse en se servant d'une singulière combinaison Tour-Cavalier comme fer de lance de sa force d'attaque. Hidan en venait presque à compatir avec le malheureux défenseur qui prenait son temps pour envisager chacune des actions possibles sous toutes les coutures avant de bouger tout ça pour que la tête d'ananas ne réplique en moins de trois secondes ; de quoi le décourager au plus haut point…

« Plus sérieusement, reprit Asuma, ils n'a rien dit de tout cela. En fait, je n'ai entendu que du bien de vous, aussi bien de la part de Konohamaru que de Shikamaru. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'ils vous considèrent comme un bon ami.

— J'imagine que ça vous rassure malgré tout de constater par vous-même que je ne suis pas un monstre sanguinaire qui leur voudrait du mal.

— Je n'en ai jamais douté. Encore que, pour être franc, je dois bien avouer que je vous ai entrevu comme ça l'espace d'une seconde la première fois que Konohamaru nous a parlé de vous. Je sais que c'est complètement parano mais c'est la réaction stupide que j'ai eue quand il nous a raconté que vous les aviez tous invité à s'installer chez vous comme ça de but en blanc.

— Ça me surprend pas. Un illustre inconnu qui fait une telle offre sans rien réclamer en échange, difficile de pas être méfiant sur le coup.

— Au contraire, avec le recul, elle est loin d'être si inquiétante.

— Comment ça ? réagit Hidan avec un étonnement non dissimulé.

—D'abord vous n'avez pas abordé une personne isolée et sans défense mais plus d'une vingtaine de jeunes dont un certain nombre sont habitués à se battre. A moins d'être suréquipé ou surentraîné, je vous vois mal neutraliser toute la bande à vous tout seul. Comme choix de victimes, on a vu mieux. Mais surtout, vous n'avez pas insisté pour que tous entrent chez vous. Au lieu de ça, vous les avez laissez tranquillement rentrer chez eux en sachant pertinemment que des proches tels que moi serions au courant de ce qui s'était passé dès le soir même. A partir de là, autant vous balader avec une pancarte marquée 'suspect numéro 1' sur la tête ; au moindre évènement louche telle une disparition, tout le monde vous soupçonnerait aussitôt. Dans le genre criminel qui ne voudrait pas attirer l'attention, ça se pose là.

— C'est pas faux. Disons simplement que je suis réaliste ; tout le monde n'a pas votre raisonnement. De nos jours, la majorité des gens ont tendance à voire des psychopathes partout.

— Ce qui est une énorme connerie. Statistiquement, j'ai plus de chances d'être assassiné par ma femme ou par un ami proche que par un inconnu surgi de nulle part. Il y a et il y aura toujours un risque, y compris avec les personnes dont on est les plus proches et on ne peut strictement rien y faire. A moins de se couper du reste du monde et de se la jouer loup solitaire pour le restant de nos jours mais à ce rythme là, autant se suicider tout de suite, même la mort serait plus attirante qu'une vie aussi ennuyeuse et dénuée d'intérêt. »

_Oh, on s'y fait…_ commenta intérieurement Hidan en repensant aux millénaires passés presque exclusivement en solitaire.

De son côté, Shikamaru continuait à faire des ravages dans l'armée de son adversaire. Son cavalier s'était hélas fait capturer au cours de l'assaut, une perte que beaucoup soupçonnait néanmoins d'être partie intégrante du plan d'attaque du surdoué. Peu après, sa tour franchissait la première ligne de défense et atteignait l'intérieur du camp ennemi, prouesse qui permettait à celle-ci d'être promue en dragon. Puis, dès le tour suivant, un nouveau cavalier fût parachuté en renfort et le duo ainsi réuni repartit de plus belle en direction du général de jade.

« Bref, tout ça pour dire que non, je ne crois pas que vous soyez quelqu'un de dangereux, bien au contraire. »

S'il y a bien une réaction à laquelle Asuma ne s'attendait pas parmi toutes celles possibles et imaginables, c'était qu'Hidan éclate de rire. Evidemment, il n'était pas en mesure de percevoir l'extrême ironie sous-jacente derrière ces paroles on ne peut plus banales en apparence. Non, ce type n'était pas quelqu'un de dangereux ; il n'avait rien fait d'autre que l'assassiner avec plaisir et cruauté…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » s'enquit le barbu qui fixait l'albinos d'un air mêlant surprise et confusion.

Il fallut un moment à Hidan pour maîtriser son hilarité sous les yeux interloqués de son ex-victime. Ce dernier n'était pas le seul à être largué ; Shikamaru aussi les observait depuis sa place avec une lueur de curiosité au fond des yeux, son esprit s'interrogeant sur ce que les deux zigotos pouvaient bien se raconter pour l'amuser à ce point.

« Le prenez pas mal, répondit finalement Hidan une fois calmé. C'est juste que ça sonne faux. »

_Surtout venant de vous_, rajouta-t-il intérieurement.

« Pourquoi donc ?

— La vérité, c'est que j'ai pas toujours été aussi… recommandable qu'aujourd'hui, avoua-t-il.

— C'est-à-dire ? insista Asuma en scrutant l'immortel du coin de l'oeil, les sourcils froncés. Vous étiez dans le genre délinquant étant plus jeune ?

— Sans rentrer dans les détails, disons que j'étais déjà pas un garçon hyper équilibré au départ, alors quand la violence et la religion sont passées par là, ça s'est pas arrangé, et très vite je suis parti en vrille.

— Mais visiblement, ça s'est amélioré depuis ?

— La vraie question c'est si je vous réponds oui, est-ce que vous êtes prêt à me croire sur parole car j'ai aucun moyen de vous prouver que j'ai bel et bien retrouvé toute ma tête. »

Hidan n'en était qu'au milieu de sa phrase quand Asuma se mit subitement à claquer des mains, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'étonner. Il s'aperçut néanmoins bien vite que le trentenaire n'était pas le seul à le faire et que la cible de ces applaudissements n'était autre que Shikamaru qui venait de remporter la victoire en un temps record. Focalisé sur le cavalier qui devenait trop menaçant pour son général de jade, son adversaire avait fini par positionner son fou de manière à capturer l'énervante pièce ou la forcer à fuir sans réaliser qu'un tel geste ouvrait la voie à la tour promue pour mater et mettre un terme à la partie.

« Il y a juste une chose que je voudrais savoir, répondit Asuma une fois le calme revenu dans la salle.

— J'écoute.

— Qu'est-ce ce qui vous a poussé à changer ?

— On m'a pas demandé mon avis, et avec le recul c'était pas plus mal. Pour faire simple, j'ai eu droit à un traitement de choc un peu spécial ; long, pénible et douloureux mais très efficace.

— A vous entendre, ça a dû être assez terrible.

— Pire que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Mais au final je regrette pas d'être passé par là, surtout quand je repense à la crevure que j'étais à l'époque

— Et vous ne craignez pas la rechute ?

— Impossible. D'autant que depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'occasion de revoir celui qui m'a ramené à la raison, et je n'en ai que plus envie de ne pas redevenir comme avant. »

_Plus jamais !_, se jura-t-il en fixant Shikamaru qui attendait impatiemment tandis que se déroulait la remise des récompenses pour le trio de tête. Le flemmard n'en laissait rien paraître mais un bref échange de regard entre les deux confirma à Hidan que si ce n'était pas par pure politesse, celui-ci les aurait déjà rejoints pour mettre les voiles.

« J'apprécie votre franchise, admit Asuma. Cela dit, vous avez conscience que ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de révélations qui inspire confiance ?

— C'est précisément pour ça que les jeunes n'en savent rien. Je suis pas un petit génie comme Shika mais je suis pas con au point d'aller le crier sur tous les toits non plus.

— Pourquoi m'en parler dans ce cas ?

— Je me trompe peut-être mais vu le recul dont vous faites preuve concernant ma rencontre un peu particulière avec Shika, Kono et les autres, j'imagine que vous en ferez tout autant là-dessus et que vous ne me jugerez pas en fonction de ce que j'ai pu être autrefois mais de ce que je suis à présent.

— Je confirme, mais ce que je veux dire c'est pourquoi en parler tout court ? Rien ne vous y oblige.

— Je cherche pas spécialement à m'en cacher. On n'efface pas son passé ; j'ai fait des conneries et encore je suis gentil, j'en tire aucune fierté mais j'assume. Le problème vient de ce qu'on disait au début ; les gens sont paranos. C'est pour ça que je suis obligé de faire gaffe d'une part que la personne soit prête à l'entendre si je veux pas qu'elle se mette à me fuir comme la peste et d'autre part qu'elle saura garder ça pour elle. Sur ce dernier point aussi, j'espère que vous saurez vous montrer compréhensif…

— Tout dépendra de vous. Tant que vous ne me donnerez pas de raison de changer d'avis, je serai muet comme une tombe. »

Une dernière salve d'applaudissements se fit entendre depuis le rez-de-chaussée alors que la remise des récompenses s'achevait, clôturant définitivement le tournoi. Shikamaru ne se fit pas prier pour quitter le podium et se diriger vers l'escalier le plus proche afin de les rejoindre.

« Soyons clairs, ce que vous avez fait étant plus jeune ne me regarde pas et je ne veux pas connaître les détails. On a tous fait des erreurs, moi le premier, en particulier quand on était jeunes et cons. Laissez le passé là où il est ; la seule chose qui importe, c'est le présent.

— Donc vous être prêt à me considérer comme quelqu'un de bien ?

— Ai-je tort ?

— J'ai envie de répondre non mais allez pas croire que je suis un saint non plus.

— Personne ne l'est ; ni vous, ni moi, ni qui que ce soit dans le monde. Chacun a sa part d'ombre et ses secrets. Le principe n'est pas d'être irréprochable mais au moins de ne pas être une ordure finie. En ce qui me concerne, Shikamaru et Konohamaru vous font confiance et c'est largement suffisant. Tant que vous continuerez à agir tel qu'ils me l'ont rapporté, oui, vous serez un type bien.

— Merci. Vous le regretterez pas, croyez-moi, promit Hidan en gratifiant le barbu d'un sourire reconnaissant. He ben, c'était rapide ! lança-t-il ensuite à l'adresse de Shikamaru qui arrivait à leur hauteur.

— Rapide ? T'as jamais résisté aussi longtemps que lui, le tacla le Nara d'un ton narquois. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous marriez comme des baleines tout à l'heure?

— Je parlais juste à Hidan de tes brillantes performances aux kermesses d'école quand tu étais gamin, prétendit Asuma. Notamment de la fois où tu t'es retrouvé à danser Rabbi Jacob. »

Hidan n'eut aucun mal à imaginer la scène ; Shikamaru en version miniature, entouré d'autres enfants de primaire, sur un podium, forcé de se déhancher sur cette musique tirée d'un film culte que même un reclus comme lui connaissait. Il pouvait d'ici voir l'enthousiasme qui devait rayonner sur le visage du flemmard à ce moment-là, lui qui abhorre toute activité un tant soit peu physique. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'immortel se mette à rire de bon cœur une fois de plus.

Ne sachant que répondre, l'ananas se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de récupérer son blouson près du bar et de se mettre le cap vers la sortie en compagnie de ses deux ainés. Asuma profita du court trajet pour prendre des nouvelles de toute la famille Nara ainsi que d'Ino et de Choji. Très vite, tous trois avaient rejoint la voiture du barbu.

« Au fait, cette Kin qui fait partie de votre bande, elle est comment ?

— Point de vue physique ou comportement ? répondit Shikamaru.

— Comportement.

— Bah, disons qu'il faut apprendre à la connaître. Pour faire simple, c'est un peu comme Ino avec le côté bimbo en moins. Elle peut sembler un peu agressive et injurieuse au premier abord mais en fait elle est sympa et hyper attentionnée envers ses amis. C'est juste qu'elle a son franc-parler et qu'elle est pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, ce qui est pas trop surprenant quand on sait l'enfance qu'elle a eu. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

— Ça reste entre nous mais je crois que Konohamaru flashe sur elle.

— Quoi ? s'exclamèrent en cœur l'albinos et son passager. T'es sérieux là ? ajouta ce dernier.

— Cette andouille avait encore mal fermé la porte de sa chambre l'autre nuit, et je l'ai surpris devant son ordi à murmurer son nom. Je ne vous ferai pas de dessin sur où sa main se trouvait. »

Hidan et Shikamaru se dévisagèrent une brève seconde puis éclatèrent tous deux de rire. Ils avaient là matière à chambrer l'ado pendant un bon bout de temps.

« Et toi ? demanda Asuma lorsque les deux furent calmés. Toujours personne en vue pour succéder à Kiba ?

— Peut-être quelqu'un mais je suis pas encore fixé, avoua le surdoué en détournant les yeux.

— C'est nouveau ça, réagit Hidan d'un ton étonné. Depuis quand t'as retrouvé un mec toi ?

— C'est pas encore mon mec ! rétorqua le flemmard. Je sais même pas s'il est de la paroisse ; je l'ai rencontré ya pas si longtemps et j'attends de mieux le connaître avant de me lancer. »

Tandis qu'Hidan harcelait Shikamaru pour en savoir plus, Asuma les observaient, un sourire amusé sur le visage. A la légère teinte rouge qui apparaissait sur les joues du Nara et à sa manière d'éviter le regard de l'immortel, il avait déjà sa petite idée sur l'identité de ce '_mystérieux quelqu'un'_.

D'un raclement de gorge, il attira l'attention des deux plus jeunes afin de leur dire au revoir. Deux minutes plus tard, sa voiture quittait le parking tandis que le duo s'équipait de casques pour la route.

« Rassure-moi, tu conduis pas comme un malade au moins ? s'inquiéta Shikamaru que le doute assaillait subitement au moment de se mettre en selle.

— J'ai l'air d'un pépé qui roule à deux à l'heure ? rétorqua Hidan sur un ton faussement vexé.

— Et meeeeerde ! Dans quelle galère je me suis encore fourré moi ?

— Tu préfères rentrer à pattes ? » suggéra l'albinos avec un sourire en coin.

Il avait suffisamment appris à connaître cette feignasse pour savoir pertinemment que celui-ci serait encore moins motivé à l'idée de poireauter jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un autre chauffeur ou de se débrouiller par ses propres moyens plutôt que d'affronter cette chevauchée d'une dizaine de minutes seulement, peu importe son style de conduite.

Poussant un de ses éternels soupirs de lassitude, Shikamaru s'installa derrière Hidan qui démarra son engin et tous deux se mirent enfin en route vers l'Alba Madonna où la bande se devait se réunir le soir même pour la fête d'anniversaire commune de Lee et Sai. Une nuit longue et agitée en perspective…

Le soleil avait totalement disparu à l'horizon, laissant place à la nuit noire que seules de rares étoiles parvenaient à éclairer à travers le voile nuageux qui avait envahi le ciel. Fonçant à travers l'obscurité, le duo slalomait au milieu des autres conducteurs tant on aurait juré qu'ils s'étaient concertés pour tenter de leur bloquer le passage.

Ce qui aurait pu rassurer le Nara dans cette situation angoissante pour un adepte de la lenteur tel que lui, c'est que si Hidan ne montrait aucun hésitation à foncer comme un dératé et à agir comme un casse-cou, c'est précisément parce qu'entre ses sens aiguisés et ses réflexes éclairs, il était de loin le mieux placé au monde pour se le permettre. Néanmoins, il n'avait nul besoin de ce réconfort, son esprit étant au final trop occupé pour s'inquiéter de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

En effet conformément aux indications de l'immortel, en plus de rester collé à son dos, Shikamaru prenait grand soin à maintenir ses bras autour de sa taille afin de rester accroché. Une position qui mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve ; après s'être rincé l'oeil dessus, il pouvait à présent toucher les abdos du plus vieux et la sensation était tout sauf décevant. C'est pourquoi, bien loin de se soucier de la vitesse à laquelle ils roulaient, son esprit luttait pour garder ses mains sous contrôle et ne pas succomber à la tentation de tâter un peu plus en détails ce torse musclé. De même qu'il priait pour que les ardeurs d'un autre membre grandissant passent inaperçus.

Il ignorait que sur tous ces points là également, il aurait pu dormir tranquille. Et pour cause, il n'était pas le seul à être troublé. Tandis que son passager s'évertuait à ne pas faire preuve d'une audace déplacée, Hidan était lui tourmenté par une seule et unique question qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Depuis quand n'avait-il plus eu de contact physique agréable comme celui-là ?

* * *

**********Notes de l'auteur:**

**********Alors, lequel est le pire à votre avis ? Chapitre 4 ou 5 ? Dans tous les cas, j'espère que le 6 sera à la hauteur.**

**Sinon, certains d'entre vous auront peut-être reconnu Tora, le pro des échecs tiré de 'Rockman exe 3' (aka Megaman Battle Network 3) . ****Il **me semblait être un adversaire correct pour Shikamaru.

**Je pense pas avoir besoin de vous expliquer ce qu'est Rabbi Jacob. :p**

**Le titre de ce chapitre est une référence ****à une musique du groupe Porno Graffitti que vous avez notamment pu entendre dans l'anime Fullmetal Alchemist.  
**

******Merci d'avoir lu et de laisser des commentaires. N'hésitez pas à signaler toute incohérence, faute ou quoi que ce soit. Les retours et critiques utiles sont toujours appréciées.**


End file.
